Finding Danny
by Annsofly
Summary: Danny is torn in multiple directions and if that wasn't hard enough, he can't even remember who he is anymore! Can Sam and Tucker recover the young halfa's mind? Or will he remain torn and confused? Find out in this FanFic!
1. Chapter 1

**Edit note: Trust me, this story is worth reading! It's a little weird in the beginning but progresses into something a whole lot better.**

******(Edited on July 25, 2013)**

**Prologue/Chapter 1:**

Danny looked away from his parents in shame. He was torn between telling them his secret or keeping his alter ego between himself, Tucker, Sam, and Jazz. "Just leave me alone, OKAY?!" Danny sputtered. His eyes widened and he raced towards his room. He just wanted to be alone. _Should I tell them? They might dissect me "molecule by molecule". They're my parents; would they really do that to their only son?_ Danny lay on his bed, thoughts swirling around in his throbbing brain. _Maybe if they knew... _

Suddenly, Danny heard is favorite Dumpty Humpty tune and reached over to grab his cell phone.

"Hello?" Danny asked, sitting up.

"Danny, what did you do?" Sam deliberately asked, "Your sister called". _Great. _Danny thought. _Now everyone is going to be after me. _

"It was nothing, Sam. I just didn't feel like getting dissected tonight". And with that, Danny hung up. He lay back down before realizing that Sam would be coming after him at any given moment to make him pay for hanging up on her. _If only she knew how I felt about her._ Danny thought to himself, _my life is too complicated. _

Danny got up with his signature, "Going ghost!" and flew out of his stuffy room and into the clear night sky. He was torn between telling his parents about Phantom, and torn again about telling Sam how he felt. _Maybe if I told them, everything would b-_. Suddenly, an anti-ectoplasm dart the size of a grape landed in Danny's shoulder blade. _Oh great, more good news_. He then fell out of the sky as if gravity decided to give him a great hug.

When he woke up, Danny was in his human form and he couldn't recall what had happened earlier that night. Then he thought about it, and realized he didn't even know who he was. All he knew was that he was in the middle of some sort of park, lying down. "Darn it, Danny! I knew you would try to run away!" said a raven haired Goth.

"Huh?" is all Danny managed to come up with.

"Don't you pretend that you don't know what's going on! You better have an explanation ready!" declared the girl with amethyst eyes.

"W-who are y-you?" a bewildered Danny asked.

"Very funny, Danny. Now what are you doing lying out here in the middle of a park where anyone can see you?" the irritated Goth asked.

"I don't know… Who's Danny?" The clueless blue-eyed boy asked.

"Wait, you're being serious? Don't mess with me Danny!"

"Huh? WHO'S DANNY?!" The teenage boy rose to his feet, still confused, but now aggravated.

"Danny?" Sam asked concerned, "What happened?"

"I told you! I don't know! Now where exactly am I?" The angered boy questioned.

"Oh no." Sam whispered to herself. "We better get you to Tuckers. Come with me!" She said taking the halfa's hand and urging him to come along.


	2. Chapter 2

******(Edited on July 25, 2013)**

**Chapter 2:**

"What's wrong with him?" Tucker curiously asked. The teenage halfa sat on the techno-geek's bed while Tucker and Sam continued to stare at him. Danny was angered and couldn't help but keep his head in his hands and put his mind into overload with forceful thinking. But, no matter how hard the poor boy tried, he couldn't manage to come up with anything.

"I don't know, I found him awake, but lying in the grass in the middle of the park. He apparently doesn't know anything, including who he is." The Goth stated. Danny let out a cry of defeat. He could not remember anything, not his name, or who the stranger in the park was.

"Keep it cool big guy," Sam coolly said, putting her hand on his shoulder as if it would calm the frustrated teen. The second Sam put her hand on his shoulder, a memory flashed in the back of his mind, making him sit up straight. But, the sudden jerk of Danny sitting up straight made Sam take her hand off of him, taking the memory along with her.

"NO!" Danny cried out. His first memory that was finally coming to him disappeared. He spread himself out on the bed with his face hidden in a pillow. What sanity he had dissolved into nothing, just like his memory.

"Danny, chill out dude," Tucker said while running some tests on the troubled halfa. The blue-eyed boy was rummaging through Tucker's items, trying to get a grasp on which he is. To his dismay, he couldn't find anything to spark a memory like the girl had done. _The girl!_ Danny thought. "You!" he exclaimed while pointing to the Goth sitting on the other side of the bed, "What is your name?" Sam hesitated for a moment, worried if he finally snapped, but then told the anxious boy who she was.

"I'm Sam," The Goth in question answered.

"So… I already know you?" Danny curiously inquired. Sam nodded softly, and then turned to Tucker.

"Did you get anything yet?" She asked anxiously. Tucker remained silent for a minute before replying.

"Um…. He's suffering from some sort of ghost amnesia" he muttered, then returned to working on his beloved PDA. Sam's, as well as Danny's, eyes grew wide. Sam had hoped that this wouldn't be so serious. How would she be able to keep amnesia from Danny's parents? Or even worse, his nosy sister, Jazz.

Sam, turned to Danny. "You know what amnesia is, right?" Danny nodded slowly, still in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for reading my new (and first) fan fiction! I really appreciate your support! Also, I do not own Danny Phantom. So, that's my disclaimer. XD Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to rate and review!**

**Chapter 3:**

The ultimate shock of Danny's diagnosis rang through the three teens as they all continued their own search. Tucker was running some more tests on his PDA while Sam was asking Danny a few questions just in case he could remember something, and Danny was racking his brain for answers.

**Sam's P.O.V.**

The thought of Danny, my best friend and deepest crush, mentally gone is devastating. I really hope Tucker can figure something out. I wonder if Danny remembers me… He seemed to be remembering something when I put my hand on his shoulder, but I guess he couldn't. Maybe if I tried it again...

"Danny?" I ask. He looks over his shoulder and he must've noticed the worry and pain on my face because he moves closer. "Yeah, Sam?" He replies. I'm still deciding whether or not to test my touch theory when I find my hand cautiously reaching for his. "Sam?" I look up at his cute, yet serious face at the moment and let out a rosy blush that no Goth should ever do. "Wait a second…" Danny appears to go into some deep state of mind.

"SAM!" My eyes widen in shock and wonder. I think Tucker even looked up from his PDA when he heard his best friend's sudden outburst. I can't help but think that he had some sort of memory flow back to him. I'm also dangerously curious to know if he truly remembers me, or even just a piece of me. "Danny?" I ask in an even more cautious tone. "Sam… You're my… girlfriend?" I instantly blush. But before I can speak Tucker chimes in. "Dude! How'd you know?!" I consider punching Tucker in the arm like I always would, but something is holding me back. I look next to me and see Danny holding my hand in his firm grip as if he never wants to me leave. So, I just sit there. Thinking about my next move, then I muster up something to say. "Danny, I... Um… Why do you think I'm your girlfriend?" I check his face for any indication of emotions.

"Well," he starts to rub the back of his neck with his free hand, "I didn't actually 'visually' remember anything… There's just this _feeling_ when you touched my hand and I just thought that… you know...you and I… We are… Right?" I'm ecstatic inside knowing how Danny really feels about me. But somehow, I manage to keep my composure and answer him. "Well, we never actually… you know… went out. And, well, no. But, that doesn't mean that I don't want to be." I smile sheepishly as I feel Danny's grip loosen, and then slowly fade away.

"Oh," is all I hear Danny mutter under the look of disappointment painted onto his face. I want to let him know how badly I want to be _his. _I know it goes against everything I believe in, but somehow, I would be willing to let this one slide. All I can focus on is his baby blue eyes searching for answers to questions that I don't recognize. But in my moment of awe, I noticed those puppy-dog eyes turn to a toxic green.

"Danny? What's wrong?" I seriously question the angered ghost. He doesn't seem to notice that he's now floating about three feet in the air, but I think that's just because he's closing his eyes and clutching his head as if to block out unwanted sounds. "Danny!" I exclaim, trying to grab his attention. "Danny, if this is about us..." I seem to be getting his attention, "I suppose I'd be willing to _try_ being your girlfriend…" I mumble. Tucker, on the other hand, seems to be eating up every word that I say, and when I look up, I notice Danny had been, too.

"Really?" He asks in a way that makes me think of an excited toddler being asked if he wants to go out for some ice cream. He starts moving closer to my face as if to check to see if I was bluffing. I think he noticed my sincerity because he started to respond to gravity again. "Yeah," I can't help but blush a rosy red color, "Don't you? ... I mean, but you'd be the boyfriend, not the girlf-" I begin to rant. I stop talking when I notice Danny coming even closer, it might just be me, but it feels like he's going in slow motion. Finally, he's just a hair away from my face. He grabs my waist, and pulls me in even closer. _Oh my God! He's gonna do it! I mean… We are... We're going to kiss! _My thoughts are gently interrupted by a soft, tingling feeling on my lips. It lasted for nearly thirty whole seconds before the both of us let go, softly gasping for air, hoping the other wouldn't notice.

"SAM." I hear him say in a sharp voice that snaps me back into reality. I look up in time to see him step back, hand on his temple, reaching to his forehead, and then landing on the bed in one big thump. "DANNY!" I was to occupied to notice that Tucker was still frozen, looking up to where Danny and I stood when the guy of my dreams passed out right in front of me.

**Hey, guys! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please remember to rate, favorite, and review! I just wanted to let you guys know that I won't be here Friday thru Monday because I'm going on a retreat with my Church's youth group all weekend. But, I'll make it up to you guys when I get back. I'll try to post more tomorrow. Bye! :D **


	4. Chapter 4: Danny's Dream

**Thank you guys for reading my new (and first) fan fiction! I really appreciate your support! Also, I do not own Danny Phantom. So, that's my disclaimer. XD Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to rate and review!**

**Chapter 3:**

The ultimate shock of Danny's diagnosis rang through the three teens as they all continued their own search. Tucker was running some more tests on his PDA while Sam was asking Danny a few questions just in case he could remember something, and Danny was racking his brain for answers.

**Sam's P.O.V.**

The thought of Danny, my best friend and deepest crush, mentally gone is devastating. I really hope Tucker can figure something out. I wonder if Danny remembers me… He seemed to be remembering something when I put my hand on his shoulder, but I guess he couldn't. Maybe if I tried it again...

"Danny?" I ask. He looks over his shoulder and he must've noticed the worry and pain on my face because he moves closer. "Yeah, Sam?" He replies. I'm still deciding whether or not to test my touch theory when I find my hand cautiously reaching for his. "Sam?" I look up at his cute, yet serious face at the moment and let out a rosy blush that no Goth should ever do. "Wait a second…" Danny appears to go into some deep state of mind.

"SAM!" My eyes widen in shock and wonder. I think Tucker even looked up from his PDA when he heard his best friend's sudden outburst. I can't help but think that he had some sort of memory flow back to him. I'm also dangerously curious to know if he truly remembers me, or even just a piece of me. "Danny?" I ask in an even more cautious tone. "Sam… You're my… girlfriend?" I instantly blush. But before I can speak Tucker chimes in. "Dude! How'd you know?!" I consider punching Tucker in the arm like I always would, but something is holding me back. I look next to me and see Danny holding my hand in his firm grip as if he never wants to me leave. So, I just sit there. Thinking about my next move, then I muster up something to say. "Danny, I... Um… Why do you think I'm your girlfriend?" I check his face for any indication of emotions.

"Well," he starts to rub the back of his neck with his free hand, "I didn't actually 'visually' remember anything… There's just this _feeling_ when you touched my hand and I just thought that… you know...you and I… We are… Right?" I'm ecstatic inside knowing how Danny really feels about me. But somehow, I manage to keep my composure and answer him. "Well, we never actually… you know… went out. And, well, no. But, that doesn't mean that I don't want to be." I smile sheepishly as I feel Danny's grip loosen, and then slowly fade away.

"Oh," is all I hear Danny mutter under the look of disappointment painted onto his face. I want to let him know how badly I want to be _his. _I know it goes against everything I believe in, but somehow, I would be willing to let this one slide. All I can focus on is his baby blue eyes searching for answers to questions that I don't recognize. But in my moment of awe, I noticed those puppy-dog eyes turn to a toxic green.

"Danny? What's wrong?" I seriously question the angered ghost. He doesn't seem to notice that he's now floating about three feet in the air, but I think that's just because he's closing his eyes and clutching his head as if to block out unwanted sounds. "Danny!" I exclaim, trying to grab his attention. "Danny, if this is about us..." I seem to be getting his attention, "I suppose I'd be willing to _try_ being your girlfriend…" I mumble. Tucker, on the other hand, seems to be eating up every word that I say, and when I look up, I notice Danny had been, too.

"Really?" He asks in a way that makes me think of an excited toddler being asked if he wants to go out for some ice cream. He starts moving closer to my face as if to check to see if I was bluffing. I think he noticed my sincerity because he started to respond to gravity again. "Yeah," I can't help but blush a rosy red color, "Don't you? ... I mean, but you'd be the boyfriend, not the girlf-" I begin to rant. I stop talking when I notice Danny coming even closer, it might just be me, but it feels like he's going in slow motion. Finally, he's just a hair away from my face. He grabs my waist, and pulls me in even closer. _Oh my God! He's gonna do it! I mean… We are... We're going to kiss! _My thoughts are gently interrupted by a soft, tingling feeling on my lips. It lasted for nearly thirty whole seconds before the both of us let go, softly gasping for air, hoping the other wouldn't notice.

"SAM." I hear him say in a sharp voice that snaps me back into reality. I look up in time to see him step back, hand on his temple, reaching to his forehead, and then landing on the bed in one big thump. "DANNY!" I was to occupied to notice that Tucker was still frozen, looking up to where Danny and I stood when the guy of my dreams passed out right in front of me.

**Hey, guys! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please remember to rate, favorite, and review! I just wanted to let you guys know that I won't be here Friday thru Monday because I'm going on a retreat with my Church's youth group all weekend. But, I'll make it up to you guys when I get back. I'll try to post more tomorrow. Bye! :D **


	5. Chapter 5: Awake

**Hey guys! Just wanted to remind you all that I won't be posting tomorrow thru Monday. But, I might be able to post Monday… Let' s just see! XD Anyways… I hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to Favorite and Review!**

**(Edited on July 25, 2013)**

* * *

**Danny's POV:**

I open my eyes cautiously. The last thing I can remember is backing away from Sam after I kissed her. Wait a second… _I_ _kissed HER?!_ My mind is still groggy from the memory loss and passing out probably made it worse. Wait a second… Am I _dreaming? _My surroundings don't look familiar to me in any way. The plush velvet bed I seem to be sprawled out on looks new.

I take note of my circumstances: New velvet bed, violet plush sofa, white fuzzy carpet, black French doors, and one wall is a giant TV while a neighboring wall is one giant mirror. Yet, the room isn't any bigger than the one I last remember being in... The guy with the red beret's room. I never did ask for his name...

Wow. I wonder where I am. I notice the door swing open and a redhead eagerly steps in. "Danny! You're okay!" Oh, right, my name is Danny. I wonder who that girl is…

"Um… Who are you?" My cluelessness takes the best of me. "Oh, and where am I?" The redheaded girl stops, scans me over with her teal eyes, and then presents a confused look on her face. It looks like she is about to answer, but when she opens her mouth; she begins to dissolve into nothingness.

Maybe I am dreaming… The room begins to shake, and I'm no exception. Metal tubes and green vines begin to shoot up from under the rug and I just sit on my bed, dazed and confused. Somewhere above me, I hear two guys call out what I think are their names. I think one of them was Technus, but I can't really make out the other guy's name. But, before anything else can happen, the entire room, along with the tubes and vines, magically melt into the air. Great.

I begin to panic a bit because everything went dark. I close my eyes and feel a tingling sensation overriding my vulnerable body. I open my eyes and look at my hands… Wait a second… I can see my hands? And… they're _glowing!_ I look at the rest of me to take note that I'm glowing and seem to be floating. How is this possible? The anger and frustration from everything I know, and everything I don't know is overwhelming. I have the urge to scream at the top of my lungs and I don't think I have to worry about anyone hearing me because it looks like I'm all alone anyways.

As I let out the most invigorating scream I could muster up, I notice green rings shooting out of my mouth. I don't dare stop until I begin to feel light headed. I close my eyes and let the tingling sensation take over my limp body again. But this time when I open my eyes, it's to my name and someone nudging me softly.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading! I might be able to upload another chapter tonight, but I'll probably be busy packing for my trip. I'm sorry this chapter ended up being pretty short, but I promise I'll make it up to you guys sometimes. PLEASE review and possibly give me some ideas or suggestions as to what should happen. I love hearing from you guys! Okay, thanks, bye! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Pieces

**Chapter 6:**

Hey everyone! I'm back from my retreat and I hope this kind of makes up for my absence. The chapter isn't as long as I would want it to be, but that's because I set it up for the ending unknowingly. But, I do have an awesome idea for the next chapter, so stay in tune! Please review and let me know what you think because I'm not completely sure as to where I want this story to be going, though I do know for sure the outcome of it. Does that make sense? Oh well! Anyways, thank you **1eragon33**, **Firelight-Dragon**, **hailey22**, and **kagehi** for following my story! I also would like to thank **1eragon33 **and **kagehi **(again) for adding this story as a favorite. Please continue to enjoy and review!

* * *

**Danny's POV:**

I wake up from my nightmare to Sam nudging me. Sam… Did I _really_ kiss her? I hardly even know her… erm… _remember_ her from before I woke up in the park. "Danny? Danny, are you alright?" and "Danny, what happened?" escapes from the curious mind of my… Actually, I don't really even know what she is to me.

I wonder why my mind was wiped out… "Danny! Are you even listening to me?" I hear her worried tone. I need some time to think alone, but I somehow know that Sam won't just let me get up and go anywhere. Then, the idea popped into my head. I should go to the bathroom. It's not a bad idea considering that no one else would follow me, or at least, I wouldn't let them follow me.

"Danny?" Sam shoots me a weird look, "Where are you going?" I hesitate for a moment followed by stuttering, "I… um… need to-… go to… the… uh… bathroom..." I'm positive she bought my excuse because when I turn to look her in the face, her eyes widen for a moment before demanding Tucker to go with me. Thankfully, the techno-geek turns down her forceful invitation, but also claims that he and I do everything together… But that this would be crossing some boundaries.

Sam sends a signature death glare at Tuck before turning back to me. Before she can speak I declare that I am able to go by myself. Feelings of annoyance are obviously radiating off of Sam, but I seem to be hiding mine quite cleverly. I stand my ground and she finally accepts that, but I do allow her to take me to the bathroom considering I have no idea where that is.

Before I enter my desired room, I feel a numbing sensation spread throughout my entire body as I let it engulf me in its rawness and power. My lips are tingling, but left with a raging hunger for more. So, I turn Sam around and return the favor. I break our sweet connection after about thirty seconds and give her a nod signifying that I'll be right back.

_Okay, I only have a few minutes tops before anyone gets any more suspicious. _My thoughts burn inside my aching skull and brain. I rack my brain for answers, but to no avail, I just sit on the ground in utter defeat. I fight tears of frustration and deny any excess stress from entering my already chaotic mind. I manage to piece together that Tucker is my best friend, and I think Sam might have been too… OH CRAP! What if I just screwed up our friendship? I wish I could remember…

I felt my eyes burn and a sudden tingling, yet cooling sensation, ripple throughout my body in two directions starting at my core. I breathe deeply and get up to look at myself in the mirror. The first things I notice are my white gloved hands and silvery boots. I begin to panic before looking into the mirror to confirm my fear. I somehow managed to transform into something… What it is, I have no clue. I try piecing together what I can, but I get rudely interrupted by a floating sensation. _Huh?!_ I think to myself. _Since when can I levitate?_

I begin to move around in the air and lose myself in this weird feeling that says everything is alright. I suppose losing concentration is a bad thing because it somehow triggered these white rings to appear around my waist and spread throughout my body, returning me to my normal state. I stop floating in mid air, and land with a loud _thump!_

"Danny, are you okay in there?" Sam whispers quietly so Tucker's parents won't wake up. I look at my watch and realize I just spent seventeen minutes basically exploiting my brain and making it burst at the seams. "Yeah, give me a second, I'll be right out" I whisper in return. I want to tell her about these powers I discovered because she might know more about them. But judging from my observations so far, what I have is _not _normal. So, I decide to keep it to myself for a little bit.

I shakily grab the door handle and open the door. Sam looks at me with an unreadable expression, so I just shrug in return. Soon enough Sam and I are heading back to Tucker's room.

"Hey, is he alright?" I hear Tucker fail whisper to Sam. She gives him a suspicious shrug and they both look at me. I start twiddling my thumbs nervously because I don't want to think about what they're going to do with me. What if they find out about my powers? Wait, do they already know? My conflicting emotions of excitement and fear are bubbling towards the surface and I feel like I'm going to overload my head again.

I start seeing multiple black fuzzy dots form in the perimeter of my eyesight, so I decide it would be best to get up and walk around a little bit. I soon discover that was an idiotic move as I begin to sway a little bit. I may have caught Sam or even Tucker's eyes because they began to race over to me. I shook my head vigorously to deny their help. I walked a little more and they grab my arms as the black begins to rapidly multiply and I know I'm going out.

* * *

Please remember to rate and review! I'll upload the next chapter soon! Bye for now! :D


	7. Chapter 7: Ghostly Discovery

**Chapter 7:**

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken so long for me to upload; I just wasn't sure on what to write. I'm really flattered that a lot of you guys have been reading my story. I'll try to make these stories a bit lengthier, but that also means it'll take longer for me to upload them. I was thinking about uploading them every other day. Please let me know what you think and don't forget to check out the poll and review! Okay, bye! :D**

* * *

**Danny's POV:**

I walk through a swirling orange tunnel. I'm guessing it's some sort of dream tunnel, but with the night I've been having, it could be anything. Alongside the tunnel are some people I'm guessing I know, or at least _used_ to know before I lost my memory. The first person I pass by is a man in an orange hazmat suit with a woman in a similar blue suit. Next I notice the redhead from my other dream, she has teal eyes. I follow the tunnel down to an older looking man in a black suit with grey hair, beside him is a rocker chick with blue skin and fire driven hair. I look on the other side of the wall and see Sam and Tucker. I know they must be part of the dream, but then I hear them shouting at me.

"Danny! Look behind you!" I hear them shout in unison. The older man also has rings too, but his are black. He transforms into something still unknown to me and appears to be coming at me. I stand there in bewilderment while my transformed version of me steps out of my body and attacks the crazed up oldie. My alter ego shouts some witty banter that gets his opponent all worked up. I manage to grasp onto the name the other me calls him, Vlad Plasmius. As I ponder the thought of the name to see if it brings up any memory, my brain goes into overdrive once more. The orange tunnel seems to be swirling at a more rapid pace, launching the people I passed, one by one until I'm the last one standing.

I open my eyes and think to myself, _why do I keep passing out?_ Before I can even think to answer myself, Sam is running wildly to my side. "Danny, what happened?" _What did happen? _I can barely pull my thoughts together to answer her question. _Darn it, Danny! THINK! _I find myself in a battle between me and my thoughts… Wait, does that even make sense? I look back over to Sam who now reflects a look of concern and anticipation. _Oh great, you're worrying her. Just answer the question you idiot! _"Um…" I barely manage, "I blacked out?" I say stupidly. Sam just looks at me weirdly then turns to Tucker whose currently working at his computer. "Do you want to tell him?"

_Tell me what?_ _Oh wait; I should say that out loud. Stupid me! _"Tell me what?" I ask stupefied. Tucker and Sam exchange looks before the techno-geek finally opens his mouth to speak. "Well, it appears that you have a concussion. I'm guessing it's because you fell on your head. Anyways, I also discovered that it might take a while before you can regain your memory…" He says something else, but I can't make it out. "What?" I ask, hoping he'd repeat it without mumbling under his breath this time. He sighs and then answers, "_If _you regain your memory at all." He looks at the ground to avoid making eye contact with me. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN _IF_?!" I shout, feeling my eyes burn a toxic green. "Whoa there, Danny! Calm down, I'm sure we can get your memory back… Right Tucker?" Sam notices Tucker's uncertainty and elbows him in the ribs. "Oh… Right…" He looks up, only to glance back down as fast as he looked up.

"But... why?" I say sheepishly, on the verge of breaking down. The reality of everything is hitting me like a ton of bricks and I don't think I can take it anymore. I rest my head in my hands and elbows on my knees as I sit awkwardly on Tucker's bed. I guess Sam notices my distress and comes to comfort me, saying soothing words and rubbing circles on my cut and bruised back. I wince at the pain, but I let her do it anyways. "Danny, everything's going to be okay. Don't even think otherwise, okay?" she whispers coolly into my ear. I can barely make out her words over the pounding of my heart.

I look up, my face is red and blotchy, but I don't care anymore. I'm determined to know more about me and my life. So I decide to start with my discovery in the bathroom. "Guys," I begin, "Remember when I went to the bathroom?" The duo looked at each other awkwardly before returning their gaze at me. "Well, I discovered something about myself while I was in there…" I notice both of their faces go pale, anxious to hear my discovery. "While I was trying to think about my past and to remember anything, I grew frustrated," I say while getting up, "So, I sat on the ground while my mind was bursting at the seams… I guess I lost myself in all the chaos and I felt my eyes burn. I ignored it, but then got this sort of tingling feeling. I looked up and saw this…"

I focus with all my might and manage to trigger the white rings as they form around me. Meanwhile, I noticed Sam and Tucker's face regain its color and look at me with a sense of relief. I figure that they know more about this part of me, so I don't hesitate to ask. "Do you know what this is?" I tilt my head in a bit of confusion. They both sigh, but Sam answers me first. "Danny, that's your _ghost half_." She checks my face for any indication of returning memory, but I just shrug unknowingly. I hear her quietly sigh before continuing, "You've named your alter ego "Danny _Phantom_". You were half killed in an accident in your parents' lab when we were fourteen…" I look at her dumbfounded. _I was killed? Wait… half killed. Who else knows about this? Why did I do th—? _

My thoughts are interrupted by Sam asking me if I'm listening. I nod a simple yes, but she can tell by the look I have on my face that I had just lied to her. She shakes her head disapprovingly and then turns to look at Tucker. He sighs and brings out his PDA. He presses a few buttons, and then hands it over to me. I stare at him for a moment, but then he points to the screen as if to say 'watch'. I find myself looking at a video of me walking into a weird metal tunnel, and then unknowingly pressing a green button. Electricity sparks, and then consumes me. When I finally exit the tunnel, I am no longer me. I transformed into what I am right now. "A ghost" Tucker answers my thoughts. "Well, half ghost anyways," Sam corrects him.

* * *

**Wow! I'm glad I got through that one! I finally got some valid info in this chapter, and I really hoped you enjoyed it. Please don't forget to rate and review. OH! And don't forget to vote in my poll! Thank you guys so much for reading and I hope to upload more chapters soon! Have an awesome rest of the day everyone! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Poison

**Chapter 8:**

**Okay, here's the next chapter! I tried making it a bit longer than usual, but failed. This chapter is in Danny and then Sam's point of view. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Danny's POV:**

I feel like I'm finally getting somewhere. The biggest part of me is finally clarified and I'm excited. My brain is slightly more at ease now that I have a better understanding of who I am. But somehow, I get this feeling that there's a lot more to me, and the other version of me, than I know. My suspicions are confirmed when I feel a sudden chill makes its way through my breath.

"Ha! I got you now Whelp!" a metallic robot-looking ghost shouts at me. My mind has no mercy on remembering anything about this situation, so I just look at him totally confused. "What, no chase today? No fight?" the robot taunts, "Well then this'll be easier than I thought!" The ghost presses a button on his armor and a weapon shoots up. "What do you want with him?!" a very annoyed Sam steps in front of me.

"Finally, some entertainment!" the ghost lowers himself to the ground and stands about a yard away from Sam, but still keeps his weapon pointed towards me. Sam only gives him a glare, trying to force an answer out of the robot. The robot reluctantly submits. "You see, Whelps, I was fighting the boy earlier," he points to me and then continues, "I shot him with one of my poison darts. It knocked him out and he crashed into the ground. I was about to snatch him up, but this infernal PDA made me go back to that blasted Purple Back Gorilla Exhibit!" This seems to have gotten Sam and Tucker's attention because their eyes widen in horror. "What _kind _of poison are we talking about here?" Tucker bravely questions.

The metal ghost chuckles heartedly before replying. "Ah, yes, the poison…" He gives me a look of satisfactory as he continues, "It's one of my greatest creations. You see, Whelps, this is pure poison, it should have killed Phantom. But, he somehow fought it off. Of course, this just proves he is truly valuable and would make an excellent addition to my collection." He finishes with a smug look on his face. Looks of distaste are painted on the faces of Sam, Tucker, and my own. But before any of us can respond, the robot seems to remember something.

"Ah, yes! One more thing! The poison stays in a ghost's body. So, it attacks instantly, then again each hour." He evilly chuckles, "You haven't been blacking out, have you not Whelp?" My eyes instantly flash a toxic green and I feel a burning sensation in my hands, so I just aim them at the villainous ghost. "Take that Skulker!" _Wait a second where did that come from? Do I know this ghost? But, how? _My thoughts are once more interrupted by Skulker.

"Don't use too much energy ghost boy!" With that, he grins and releases another poison dart. My body freezes in place out of fear and I get hit… again. I see Sam pull out a thermos and suck the ghost inside right before turning to me. I look up at her and smile nonchalantly before focusing on the black fuzzy dots consuming my vision once more.

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

I sucked Skulker into the Fenton Thermos and turned to Danny. He was already on his knees, about to fully collapse for the billionth time tonight. I'm glad that we finally know why he's been doing that, but I undeniably hate the reason. "Tucker, give me a hand" I demand. He obeys and helps me carry Danny over to his bed, and then he goes back to his research. I look down at Danny, he's shivering. I pull a blanket over him, but that doesn't seem to work. I figure it's from the poison, so I alert Tucker.

"I think we should take some new tests" I strongly suggest. Tucker gives me a slight nod at the idea, and grabs his PDA. "Get the blanket off of him" He demands in return. I groan, but obey. I notice icicles forming at Danny's nostrils. _He must be loosing control of his powers. _Tucker quickly brings his PDA over to the blacked out halfa, and begins scanning him. Pixel by pixel, Danny's body is displayed on a large screen near Tucker's computer.

Several red dots form over Danny's screen body. "That's poison" Tucker answers my thoughts. I look down at the helpless teen and can't help but feel very concerned. I look back up at the screen, and take a look at his vitals. They seem to be steadily declining, so I give off a deep sigh. "Is he going to be okay?" I look at the sleeping boy and back at the screen.

"Sam, there's not much we can do here. If we bring Danny to his parents, then he'd have a much better chance of making it…" Tucker replies. "But his secret…." I cut him off. "Would be exposed, I know." Tucker finishes my sentence and then continues with his own. "But, what's more important: his secret or his life?" I _really _hate making life or death decisions, especially when it's for other people.

* * *

**Hey guys! Don't forget to let me know what you think in the Review section! I love hearing your reviews, so please ****let me know what you think! Okay, and also remember to vote on the poll! Thanks so much for reading, and I'll see you soon! Bye for now! :D**


	9. Chapter 9: The Zone

**Chapter 9:**

**Hey guys! I've been thinking over what to write for this chapter, and it would really help if you'd share some ideas. Please review, check out the poll, or even PM me! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

I decide that Tucker and I would just do our best to work with what we have here unless either one of us can think of a better idea. Until then, we're stuck with our own resources. I let Tucker handle the majority of it, leaving me to drift off into thinking what could happen if Danny were turned over to his ghost-hunting parents. At first, I can't even imagine what would happen if Danny were turned over to his parents. Then I think about it a little deeper than I probably should and realize they might not have even given him the time of day; they would possibly just dissect him right then and there. I wouldn't be able to handle him dying at the hand of his own parents. Then again, I wouldn't be able to handle him dying at all. Well, technically he's already dead, but only half way.

"Sam, keep him warm," I'm reminded. Tucker, being the one who actually knows how to use the necessary equipment to save our mutual friend, has taken it upon himself to become the boss of him and me. I let out an obvious sigh of annoyance as I snuggle up closer to the cold halfa. Tucker thought that body heat would work more efficiently than an ordinary blanket. But, I really think he made me do it because of the whole "lovebird" idea he can't seem to forget. Meanwhile, Danny's body is limp and seemingly frostbitten.

Wait a second… frostbitten…Frostbite! "TUCKER!" I shout out, "grab his legs; we're going to the ghost zone!" I say a little more sensitive to the fact Tucker's parents is sound asleep a few doors down.

Tucker doesn't bother questioning me because he knows that changing my mind or even attempting to reason with me isn't an option. So, we quietly walk in the midst of the night, knowing dang well what could happen in the darkest of hours. Almost as if on cue, I get a feeling that someone is following us. I notice Tucker getting that same chill up his spine, and we nod to each other before running like our lives depended on it. Actually, they pretty much are.

We make running with a passed out teenage boy in our arms look like a piece of cake. My senses begin to numb, so I just run even faster, forcing Tucker to run at my speed. I quickly glance behind me to make sure no one is following, or if whoever actually is stalking us, is lost about a mile behind us. I feel a grin making its way across my face, as we near Fenton Works. _Crap. How are we supposed to get in? _

As we jog hastily up the steps to Fenton Works, Tucker seems to have read my mind. He gives off a knowing smirk before reaching under a Jack Fenton head which provided us with a spare key. _Duh! _I think to myself, _how come I didn't think of that! Wait, why haven't I even notice that before?! _My thoughts are interrupted by Tucker silently motioning me to go inside. We carefully walk down into the lab and then jump into the Specter Speeder before anyone gets the least bit suspicious.

Too late. The lights in the lab flash on, but before the curious inspector got to see who was in the specter speeder, I step on the gas and totally floor it. "Okay, you can slow down a little now Sam! They're not going to follow us in The Zone." Tucker shouts. I don't bother slowing down any time soon because Danny is on the verge of dying all the way and I will not let him go down without a fight. Tucker shoots me an irritated look on his face before a smirk takes its place. "I know what this is about." He begins to taunt, "The two lovebirds can't stand being apart." I slam on the brakes and watch Tucker slam into the windshield. He'd been too busy taunting me to remember to put his seatbelt on. Smugness radiates off my vengeful face. But before I continue driving, I smack Tucker upside his head for his smart ass remark.

The Far Frozen comes into view as I finally slow down just a smidge. I'm still going over 100 mph, but it's for a good cause. Speaking of the cause, I begin to hear Danny's faint groans in between Tucker and myself. Danny's head is resting on my lap, while his feet have fallen down the seat from when Tucker smashed into the windshield. I notice Danny's eyes flutter open while a cute lopsided smile found its way to his lips. I give a small smile of my own as he begins to take in his new surroundings.

* * *

**Danny's POV:**

I slowly come-to, groaning at the overpowering pain. I open my eyes and see Sam's face right above my own, resulting in a lopsided smile on my part. I notice she gives me a small smile in return, and then looks forward in sheer concentration. I follow her eyes and find myself looking into some strange swirly green world. I immediately sit up at this. "Where are we?" My voice sounds weak. "We're taking you to Frostbite," A voice from my right informs me, "Right now; we are traveling through the Ghost Zone." Tucker finishes. _The Ghost Zone?! _

"Oh, and we're using your parents' Specter Speeder. But, you don't need to tell them we 'borrowed' it." Sam adds.

"Let me get this straight… We're in the ghost zone, on our way to Frostbite, in a Specter Speeder you guys stole from my parents?" I ask, utterly flustered.

"Yep, that's about right." Tucker and Sam say in unison.

"Do you see that frozen island thing?" Sam points out.

"Yeah, what about it?" I inquire.

"That's the Far Frozen. It's where Frostbite is. He taught you how to use your ice powers." Sam elaborates.

"I have ice powers?" I say in a surprised manner.

"Yeah, but you'll learn more about them and your other powers later. We're here!" Sam eagerly lands us in front of a giant iceberg.

"Ah, the Great One and his loyal servants have returned!" a giant fuzzy creature welcomes.

"Um… What?" Not being able to remember everything is leaving me ruthlessly flustered.

"Please excuse the Great Clueless One's confusion." Sam chimes in, "But, he's been shot twice already with some poison darts from Skulker and we found out he has ghost amnesia."

"Hey, I'm not clueless! I just forgot…" I say, still flustered. I try getting up from seat but fail miserably. I wince at the pain, and accidently topple over on Sam. "Uh, sorry" I mumble under my breath. I'm just having a fantastic day today.

"This is serious." Frostbite points out the obvious, "we must take you to the medical facilities at once." The giant yeti ghost scoops me up without a second thought. I look back and see Sam and Tucker grabbing their things and racing towards me to follow.

* * *

**What will they found out next? Will Danny pass out again? Or will Danny regain his memory? Find out in the next chapter! Please don't forget to check out the box in the lower right corner here. Just type a little something and leave a review! Okay, I hope to hear from you guys soon! :D**


	10. Chapter 10: Memory

**Chapter 10:**

**Hey guys! Just in case you forgot, I'll be uploading my stories roughly every other day. I'd like to thank ****Leonardo DiCaprio**** for reviewing my story. I would also like to thank everyone else for reading, favorite, and following my story. You guys are awesome! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Danny's POV:**

Frostbite sets me on a plush cot in what I take to be an infirmary. He pokes the inside of my elbow, and hooks me up to an IV. Thoughts of death and bad scenarios swell inside my aching mind. I breathe deeply, _in and out_, _in and out_.

"What's going on?" I manage to ask between beeps on some heart monitor that's hooked up to me. I get several shared looks of concern from accompanying yetis before I hear Frostbite answer my question. "One moment, oh Great One." I huff in annoyance as I watch the said yeti lead Sam and Tucker towards the door.

I stare at a metal clock hanging by the doorway in which my friends left me by. _Tick tock. Tick tock. _The sound becomes intertwined with my mind. _Tick tock. _Thirty minutes have passed, and I finally see the doors swing open. _Tick tock. _My heart skips a beat as I notice tears staining Sam's amethyst eyes. She notices my concern and turns the other way. _Tick tock. _"What's going on?" I say with more urgency than necessary. I exchange looks with a few yetis before getting an answer out of their leader.

"Great One, we must warn you that the poison has spread to throughout several places of your body. Thankfully, none of which has made it to your heart, _yet._" I squirm uncomfortably at the last part especially. _Tick tock._ "The poison is said to activate once it has traveled and stationed itself in each part of your body. We must get an antidote pumping in your heart before that takes place." _Tick Tock._ Frostbite glances down at the floor before looking back up at me, "Sadly, an antidote is unavailable to us at the time being. But, I have sent someone to retrieve it. They shall be back within a day's time. Meanwhile, try to keep your blood pressure low; high blood pressure will cause premature poison damage." _Tick tock._

I let the news sink in before I manage to say my muffled words. "H-how much t-time d-do I… Do I have?" I find puddles of water forming in my eyes, quickly replaced by newborn determination. Though, a single tear manages to forsake me. I brush it off like it's an itch, in hopes that no one noticed. But with the luck I've been blessed with, there's no such miracle. _Tick tock. _Sam runs over to where I'm now sitting up. She runs with her arms extended, ready to embrace me. I soon find myself extending my own arms, reaching for her safety and care, readying them to embrace her. _Tick tock._

"Danny" She murmurs softly into my thumping chest. I exhale deeply, remembering to keep my blood pressure from rising. "Sam" I inhale just as deeply, catching the sweet smell that is Sam. _Tick tock. _I softly run my hands through her silky smooth hair. I can feel her doing the same to me, but only harder. _Tick tock. _I let out a groan of pleasure from our strong hold on each other, only to be answered with a similar groan coming from Sam. The sweet smell of her hair, the familiar scent of roses, locks into my nostrils. _Tick tock. Oh crap. _I feel darkness dreamily tug me down into unconsciousness, sweetly pulling my senses away from Sam.

_**Memory:**_

_It's Friday and I'm seven years old again and a new girl just walked through the door. Her raven pigtails, magenta skirt and matching blouse, followed by those amethyst eyes, showcase a seven year old Samantha Manson. I giggle at her pig tails and wave for her to sit with me. She smiles and gives her mother a quick hug goodbye and trots over to where I'm seated. "Hi, my name is Danny" I introduce. "This is Tucker" I point to my best friend sitting on the other side of me. "Hi" She waves at me, then Tucker, "My name is Samantha, but I prefer to be called 'Sam'". She responds. I smile and nod before bringing my attention towards the front of the classroom. The teacher hastily hands out our __Flat Stanley__ reading books before dismissing us for Recess. _

"_You can play with us" I invite. Sam accepts my invitation and the three of us head off to play foursquare. Tucker, Sam, Dash, and I start off the first game, which quickly forms a line of other kids who want to play next. Sam starts off slow, but quickly shakes it off and becomes a pro at the game. She stands undefeated for numerous rounds before the bell rings, signifying our return to class. "That was fun!" Sam smirks. I laugh and we race back towards our classroom._

_Back in class, we read the first three chapters of our __Flat Stanley__ books. But, Sam and I are too focused on passing notes to even listen to the teacher overly annunciate the book. I ask Sam if she wants to come back over to my house to play, and she excitedly scribbles down a 'yes!' before passing the scrap back to me. I quickly look up to check if our teacher is looking at us. Luckily, our teacher is way to into the book to notice what her class is doing. So, Sam and I happily continue passing back the paper until the lunch bell sounds. _

_Sam, Tucker, and I enthusiastically plan out what we're going to do back at my place. Sam wants to play something called 'Zombie Apocalypse' and Tucker wants to play video games. Meanwhile, I want to play with my new rocket I got for my birthday over the summer. I simply smile and state that we can play them all. Then, a light-bulb flashes in my mind and a wide-set grin forms on my face. "Let's have a sleepover!" I shout with all the giddiness that I've mustered up. "Yeah!" and "Alright!" is heard from Sam and Tucker. Soon enough, the day is over and I'm walking home with Tucker to my left and Sam to my right. _

_We're walking up the steps of my house before my mom swings the door open to welcome us home. She smiles as she sees Sam. "And who are you, Sweetie?" My mom asks gently. "My name's Sam" she giggles. My mom just smiles and welcomes us in. I tell my mom that they're sleeping over and she nods in approval before asking to call Sam's and Tucker's parents first. They happily hand over their parents' numbers and we wait until my mom is done talking on the phone. "Okay, kids! Your parents are okay with letting you sleep over. Sam, your mother says someone will be dropping off your stuff for the night, okay sweetie?" Sam nods and turns back to me and Tucker with a smile painted on her face. _

"_Come on! I wanna show you my room!" I joyously exclaim. I race up the stairs with pure delight as I hear Tucker and Sam run to catch up with me. I shove the door open and jump onto my bed, laughing hysterically. A couple seconds later, Sam and Tucker joined me in my laughing fit. After a few more minutes of pure, innocent laughter, we rolled onto our backs and smiled. "Okay, what do you guys wanna do first?" I ask, excitement blazing in the depths of my eyes. "ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE!" Sam shouted at once. Tucker and I nodded in agreement before asking how to play the game. _

_It turns out that the game is basically tag, but once you're tagged, you're a zombie. The zombies have to tag everyone else. The last person standing becomes the first zombie in the next round. Sam, Tucker, and I ecstatically play the game all the way until Dinner time. For dinner, we eat meatloaf, mashed potatoes and gravy, and salad. Sam claims she's a sworn vegan and only eats the salad. Tucker and I laugh about that as we sink our teeth into the homemade meatloaf my mom was so good at making. _

_After dinner, we all play with my rocket. Sam and I are astronauts and Tucker is the commander at the base. "Houston, we have a problem" I joke. Sam laughs and punches me lightly on the shoulder. Tucker gets bored with my rocket and we change our focus into playing video games. Obviously, Tucker wins every time. But, Sam puts up a great fight before admitting defeat. We hear a distinct doorbell ringing and we race towards the door. _

_By the time we reach the door, my mom is already closing it. But, I do manage to get a glimpse of a black suit. "Sam, your things for the night are here!" My mom gleefully alerts Sam. Sam nods and takes the bag saying a quick "thanks" and we all race back up to my room. "Let's get in our pajamas and watch a movie!" I proudly suggest. Sam and Tucker both nod in unison before grabbing their PJs and getting changed. Sam gets changed in the bathroom, while Tucker and I get changed in my room. My pajamas have rockets on them, Tucker's have Game-boys on his, and Sam's are a plain light purple. _

"_What movie are we watchin'?" Sam asks with a hint of curiosity in her amethyst orbs. I think for a moment, and then decide, "Let's watch a scary movie!" Tucker and Sam instantly agree before I set out for my Werewolf videotape. Sam on my right, Tucker on my left, we're all huddled under my covers while watching the horrific movie in the dark of my room. My mom suddenly bursts in, carrying a bowl of freshly popped popcorn. The three of us scream at the sudden action, and hug each other as tightly as possible. My mom laughs and then adds, "Oh, how adorable!" I hear a faint click and see a bright white light before returning to the movie. _

_The movie is nearing the end at midnight and Tucker already fell asleep. Sam is leaning heavily on my right shoulder, trying to fight her own sleepiness, as I fight back the drowsiness setting in on myself. Within a couple of minutes, the movie finally ends and I notice Sam sleeping lightly on my shoulder. I give off a slight giggle before I feel a tug bringing me back towards the surface. _

_**End Memory.**_

"Huh?" I say drowsily. Sam has fallen asleep on my right shoulder, right in the cot next to me. The pillow that holds my head in place, is dampened in what I assume is Sam's tears. I hold back my breath before repeating myself, mindful of the girl sleeping on my shoulder. "Frostbite? Anyone there?" I look at the clock and notice its past three A.M. "Crap." I think out loud, "I've been out for at least twenty hours."

* * *

**Okay, this has to be my best chapter so far! This chapter has nearly two-thousand words. I'm so proud of myself right now. :D **

**Some things to clarify:**

***Yes, Danny finally remembered one solid memory. **

***Danny is in serious danger of dying if he doesn't get the antidote within 4 hours.**

***Danny has more memories to remember.**

**Also, please review! It REALLY helps me! Please tell me if this chapter is clearer, if it isn't I'll find a way to fix it. But please, please, please review! Oh, and check out the poll, too! Okay, have an awesome rest of the day guys! **

**~Annsofly**

**June 3, 2013**

**7:25 pm.**


	11. Chapter 11: Antidote

**Chapter 11:**

**Hey guys! I realized I kind of made the last paragraph a little confusing. So, Sam is in the same cot as Danny. Her head is resting on his shoulder because she fell asleep crying out of distress when Danny fell unconscious. I know I didn't say this in the last chapter, so that's what I added it here in the author's note area. Okay, hopefully I can better explain what's going on in this chapter. Don't forget to check out the poll and review, enjoy! Oh, and I'm repeating/redoing the last paragraph into the beginning of this chapter, too. Okay, NOW enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Danny's POV:**

"Huh?" I say drowsily. Sam has fallen asleep on my right shoulder, carefully placing herself beside me in my own cot. The pillow that holds my head in place, is dampened in what I assume is Sam's tears. I hold back my breath before repeating myself, mindful of the distressed girl sleeping on my shoulder. "Frostbite? Anyone there?" I look at the clock and notice its past three A.M. "Crap." I think out loud, "I've been out for at least twenty hours."

I hear a faint moan coming from the sleeping Goth girl on my shoulder. "Hey," I attempt to sound calm and soothing, "go back to sleep." She yawns, "Mmmhmm" before loosing herself in dreamland. She only stays down for another minute before shooting straight up in realization, "DANNY?!" I sigh, "Sam, go back to sleep. I'm fine." Sam looks entirely unconvinced before getting up to alert Frostbite that I'm awake. "Stay put, okay?" She carefully asks. "Oh, and, try to stay awake for me, too. You nearly gave me a heart attack when you went unconscious last time. Don't you dare do that again, got it?" She gives me a warning look before hurriedly fetching the needed yeti.

I take deep breaths, trying to convince myself that I'm alright. It would be a lot easier if pain hadn't just flamed in my head. Somehow, I don't think this sudden chance of pain is from thought overload. So, I take a look around the room, hoping to gain as much information as possible about my condition. Just as I'm about to give up, I notice a rather large screen that outlines my body. There are multiple blinking red dots throughout the inside of my body. They seem to be just about everywhere, the last blank space being my chest.

Three more hours until the poison kicks in. Just three more hours to go… at the very _least_. My mind is frantically trying to process this information, sending my heart thumping uncharacteristically out of sheer anticipation. To my added luck, this sends me in and out of black-outs. Each black out seems to be containing a small glimpse of memories.

_Memory: Sam dressing up as Goth for Halloween back in the third grade. Oh, the irony nowadays._

Now: Sam steps back in the room with Frostbite.

_Memory: Tucker begins to learn how to hack into the school's computer system to change the school's lunch menu into something more meat friendly._

Now: Frostbite is ordering some other yetis around for something I can't grasp.

_Memory: I got an A on my science test in the sixth grade. I go home and proudly flaunt it off to my parents. They congratulate me and put it up on the fridge._

Now: Sam is trying to soothe me. I hear a loud scream, but I can't tell if that's from me or not… Probably from me, though.

_Memory: Sam, Tucker, and I graduate the eighth grade. I go up first, then Tucker, and little later, Sam goes up and we all raise our diplomas in the air. But, without letting go of them. _

Now: Tucker is assisting Frostbite with some computer thing, while Sam is yelling at me to stay awake.

_Memory: I go through the ghost portal and turn half-ghost. I look down and see my white-gloved hands. I get up and look in the mirror, my eyes are toxic green, my hair is snow-white, and there seems to be some sort of glow around me._

Now: Another yeti enters the doorway, but with some exotic ghost plant in a woven basket. I'm guessing it's the antidote.

_Memory: Dash shoves Tucker and me in a locker. He got mad at me because he failed his spelling test. He only shoved Tucker in the locker with me because Tucker was heard giggling in the background. Thankfully, Sam waited until Dash left to get us out of there._

Now: Frostbite is waiting for the machine to finish mixing my antidote. I manage to read "78%" before escaping back into a memory.

_Memory: Ember uses her guitar to make me fall *deeper* in love with Sam. I somehow can't shake the feeling that I still love her, though._

Now: Sam is stroking my arm, humming an old lullaby.

_Memory: I get into a fight with my parents. I yelled at them to my own surprise. So, I raced up to my room without another word. _

Now: Frostbite sticks a needle directly over my heart, instantly causing me to fall back into the darkness of the freshest memory.

_Memory: I fall to the ground in pain after flying away after that fight. The next thing I know, a stranger (Sam) finds me lying in the middle of the park at night._

Now: I wake up to an electric current, forcing me to wake up. I'm screaming in extreme agony. "Danny!" I see Sam still by my side. "You're alive!" I can't help but paint a confused look on my face. Sam raises an eyebrow and elaborates. "You didn't make it. One of Frostbite's associates came in with your antidote, but it took forever to finish making. Frostbite had to directly inject the needle into your heart for the antidote to even have a chance of making a difference in your condition. You flat-lined for a while there, I thought I told you to stop that!" Sam tries her best to mask her relief with a look of annoyance, but I just let out a small chuckle. "And what on earth is making you chuckle after you just about died!?" Sam bursts, which only makes my chuckle turn into a full-blown laugh. "You!" I manage to fit between two manic laughs.

"Great One," Frostbite interrupts, "I must warn you that must rest for the next three days at the very least. The antidote needs to spread further, and eventually create a resistance against the poison, therefore, making you immune to its fatal outcome." I look pointedly look at him, "Frostbite, I have school, homework, chores, and not to mention fighting ghosts!" Sam and Tucker seem to perk up at hearing me, possibly because I indirectly let them know that I've recovered my memories. But on the other hand, Frostbite looks at me with great concern flooding his features. "Very well, Great One. I shall send for one of my men to accompany you to the human realm."

"Hold up!" I exasperate, "how on earth is one of your ghost-creatures going to pass as a human. Let alone, me?" Frostbite sighs, and then ponders his options. "Ah-ha!" he gleefully shouts. Frostbite reaches into a pocket that I didn't even know he had, and pulls out a string. As he pulls it out, the string quickly morphs into a belt. "This is my own creation." Frostbite says as he slips the belt on over his pre-existent one. "It will allow anyone or anything to morph into whom they desire." He morphs into my human form. "Yes, well this works wonders in battles. But, I suppose it will work equally well with your dilemma."

"But, how am I supposed to get past staying at home for three days? Not to mention, there would be two of me going around town." I say, pointing out the flaws I can already see happening. "Of course, you would stay here and rest, while Icey takes your place. Regardless of her being a girl, Icey has been properly trained to use this device, so I suspect that there will not be any further issues with out game plan. Am I right, Great One?" I pause, taking in every word spoken, and then I realize it would get me out of my responsibilities. "We've got a deal!" I eagerly reply.

* * *

**Oh, boy. Does Danny even know what he's getting into? He's just so clueless sometimes...**

"**Hey, I heard that!"**

**Shoot, I gotta go! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review and check out the poll!**

"**Goin' Ghost!"  
**

**O.O Oh crap! Bye!**

**~Annsofly**

**June 4, 2013**

**9:35 pm**


	12. Chapter 12: Secret feat Bad News

**Chapter 12: **

**Hey guys! Sorry for the semi-late upload. It's my first day of SUMMER VACATION! AHH! Totally and thoroughly psyched about all my plans and being able to just sleep in. In fact, I slept in until 2 pm today. Yep, I got that going for me. Okay, on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

I wake up, but keep my eyes closed, letting my other senses tell me what's happening. I can feel Danny's arm wrapped around my shoulder as I inch a bit closer into our cuddle. His slow, yet steady, breathing is serene as he softly snores. I vaguely hear a door shut, followed by feet shuffling closer to where we lay. I let out a soft moan as I stretch out on the bed in which Danny and I were transferred to yesterday evening.

"Hey Tucker" I say a bit groggily. "Hey" Tucker replies, "Is he still sleeping?" he points to Danny, his head nestled on top of my head. "Yeah" I whisper in reply, mindful of the snoring boy atop my head. Tucker seems satisfied with my answer, so he occupies a seat opposite of our bed.

Danny refused to be left alone, so he convinced Frostbite to let me stay with him. Ever since yesterday, I've been staying with the weakened halfa. Though, I somehow got Jazz to convince Danny's parents that he, Tucker, and I are staying at my place for the weekend. I also got my parents convinced that I'm spending the weekend over at our Lake house with Danny and Tucker. They were a bit apprehensive, but my grandma somehow understood and convinced them it was alright.

A single moan signifying he just woke up pulls me out of my thoughts, and towards Danny. "Hey Sam" he sleepily greets. "Morning sleepy-head" I jokingly reply with a bit of cheeriness. Danny seems to wake up a bit more as he removes his arm from shoulder to stretch before he shifts in his spot and returns his arm to its rightful spot around my shoulders. I return the warmth by resting my head on his sturdy shoulder. Our eyes meet as I look up at Danny's reassuring face. "Hey, I'm right here guys!" Tucker dents our mood.

Danny must not have noticed the techno-geek sitting on the couch across from our bed because his eyes widened in surprise, but then relaxed as he recognized whose voice those words belong too. "Hey Tuck" Danny breathes. Tucker appears a tad irked at the lack of acknowledgment. "What are we doing today?" Tucker mutters. Danny ponders this for a moment before replying, "Breakfast, Video Games, Lunch, TV, Dinner, and then a Movie." He finishes with a proud grin. I can't help but let out a small laugh at his lopsided grin. Danny looks at me confusedly, before realizing his facial expression. He gives off a slight chuckle before turning his attention towards the techno-geek getting up from the couch opposite of our bed. "Alright, now you're talking'! I'll go get us some breakfast while you set up the video games!" Tucker excitedly shouts as he rockets out the door.

"Well, that's one way to get rid of him" I sarcastically remark. Though, I can't help smiling and gazing into the deep blue sea that is Danny's eyes. He smiles at me in return before we he looks into my amethyst eyes. We cautiously lean into each other before meeting one another's lips.

I close my eyes in hopes of preserving this moment; his warm, yet chapped lips brushing up against mine before forcing my lips against his own. I surrender my lips as I return the passion he gave me and apply it his lips. We break our connection after a minute, resting on each others' forehead, gasping for air. "Um… Guys?" Tucker breaks the mood for the second time today.

"… I got some waffles, milk, cereal, orange juice, and syrup from the cafeteria." Tucker graciously spares us from any further embarrassment. I give him a grateful look before accepting the food he brought us. "I'm going back down in the cafeteria because I ran into Frostbite; he told me to bring you guys the breakfast and then go back down because he wants to talk to me." He glances down at his PDA, "I'll catch up with you guys later, K?" Danny and I both nod in unison before devouring our food as we watch Tucker stalk out of our room.

"I wonder what Frostbite wants to talk to Tucker about" Danny wonders between bites. I simply shrug and eagerly bite into my waffle.

* * *

"Sam" Tucker whispers. I inwardly groan and look at the clock. "Tucker, it's two in the morning! What do you want?" I angrily whisper in response. He motions me towards the doorway where he is standing. I sigh and carefully untangle myself from Danny. He lets out a moan in his sleep, but then continues to snore softly. I quietly inch out of the bed and into the hallway where Tucker is desperately waiting for me. "What did you want to tell me?" I grumpily ask.

He shakes his head and leads me into his own room, a few doors down from my shared one. "Okay," Tucker begins, "I called you over because it was just killing me not sharing what Frostbite told me this morning!" I perk up at what he's telling me, so I motion for him to continue.

"If Danny doesn't fully recover by the end of his third day of resting, then there's seriously something wrong with him."

My eyes widen in horror. "Like what?" I fearfully ask.

"Well," Tucker continues, "The least worrisome thing: it could indicate that his fast, ghostly healing abilities are broken or damaged." He states. "And the worst thing that could happen?" I urge him to finish. "… Well… He… could… die… all the way." Tucker softly whispers.

"WHAT?!" I scream, forgetting that Danny and a few of the other yetis are sleeping. "Sam, CALM DOWN." Tucker dictates. I feel too shaken and weak to argue with him, so I simply nod and comply. "You can't tell Danny, okay? It'll just make his condition worse. Frostbite told me that any added stress will intensify his condition. So try to act normal, maybe even a little more cheery. Okay, Sam?" I numbly nod. I push myself up from the spot I'd been sitting on the floor, only to fall right back down. "Darn it! I knew I shouldn't have told her" I hear Tucker increasingly whisper, as if he's getting further away. I vaguely notice his arms reaching to pick me up before I get pulled into my thoughts.

_How do I hide this from Danny? Doesn't he deserve to know what could possibly happen to him? Will Danny realize that I'm hiding something from him? I know he's pretty clueless, but to what extent? Maybe he'll make it out okay. I really hope he's okay. Maybe I can lighten up the mood a bit. But how can I cheer Danny up? How can I make him feel better? I am so not getting any sleep tonight…_

The next thing I know, I'm being placed back into bed with Danny. "Try to sleep okay?" Tucker whispers in my ear before stalking back out of my room. I find myself nodding even after he'd left the room. So, I stop myself before I begin to cry for many reasons, frustration, fear and sadness to name a few. I sink into Danny's chest, letting out a soft cry as I do so until I fall back into a deep nightmare.

* * *

**Alright, I know this is kind of short, but I just really wanted to get something out tonight. I'll be posting the next chapter later, but I'll try to keep it long for you guys. Thank you guys so much for reading, following, and favoriting! Please don't forget to review and check out the poll! Okay, have an awesome rest of your day! Bye for now!**

**~Annsofly**

**June 7, 2013**

**8:41 pm **


	13. Chapter 13: Sam's Nightmare

**Chapter 13:**

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the late upload, but I just really wanted to have a long(ish) chapter. I hope this makes up for a missed day. Okay, please review and check out the poll! You can have a say in what happens to Danny, so don't pass up that amazing opportunity! Okay, ONWARD! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything else you may recognize.**

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

***Dream***

_2 am and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,_

"_Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?"_

"Danny!" I breathe in utter relief. He opens his arms out, readying himself to embrace me. "Danny…" I whisper to myself as I run across the bridge leading me to the man of my dreams. I'm only two yards away from him when Skulker peers over from under the bridge, grinning manically.

"Ah, young love!" He taunts, aiming a poison dart at my heart.

_I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season_

"Hmm… Seems like you can't have him, not with a heart full of poison, what would that do to him?" Skulker gestures with his chin to the horrified Danny who is still standing in the same spot, but now his arms have fallen limp at his sides. His smile is has turned into a horrified and shocked expression, but his eyes flash green. I turn my attention back to the ghost trying to murder me. I gasp right before he presses a button on his armor, releasing the poisonous contraption.

_Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes._

_Like they have any right at all to criticize,_

At the last second, Danny lunges in front of me, successfully preventing me from my sudden death. "Danny!" I shriek. "NO!"

_Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason._

I whip my head around to catch Skulker evilly laughing, all while dissolving into nothingness. I turn my attention back towards the injured halfa at my feet. "Danny! Danny, are you okay?" I stupidly ask him, hoping that he's alright regardless of the poison spreading throughout his small body. "Danny," I whisper, "Why?"

'_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable_

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_

_No on can find the rewind button, girl_

He gives me a pained, yet loving look in his eyes before he slowly dissolves, too. "NOO!" I screech. I try to grasp him, to hold him in my arms, to love him. But, no, Skulker took him away from me. I feel tears mercilessly stinging cuts and bruises on my face as they fall down. I look back down to where he lay and the remainder of Danny disappears completely, causing me to break down in uncontrollable sobs.

_So cradle your head in your hands_

_And breathe… just breathe,_

_Oh breathe, just breathe_

***End Dream***

* * *

"Sam?" I feel someone shaking me awake. "Sam, are you alright?" I open my eyes to see my tears have literally soaked Danny's shirt. "Sam," He repeats, "Are you okay?" I sniffle, and pull Danny closer to me in hopes that he'll never be taken away from me again. "No" I manage to say through the tears that are still pouring down my embarrassingly red and puffy face.

"Sam, it's okay." Danny tries to reassure me, "It was only a nightmare, that's all." He attempts to soothe me. "No, it wasn't" I mutter under my shaky breath. _Wait a second; I don't think I've ever cried in front of him before. Does this even count as crying? This is more like sobbing hysterically. Crap, I'm making myself look weak and broken. This is a sad excuse for an independent, Goth girl. PULL IT TOGETHER, MANSON. _I sniffle just once more and let out a deep sigh. I then let go of my strong grip on Danny.

"Better?" He carefully scans my face for any further signs of tears. I'm pretty good at hiding my tears, so he just accepts that I'm finally finished with my little sob session. "What was that all about anyways?" Danny seems concerned, but a little more curious. I take in another sigh before lying, "Nothing". My answer doesn't seem to satisfy him.

"You can't wake me up with a soggy T-Shirt in the middle of the night, hugging me, bawling your eyes out, even, and manage to tell me it's 'Nothing'. Sam, we've been through a whole lot together, good and bad, and I've never seen you so distraught before. Now you're either going to tell me what's bothering you the easy way, or the hard way." His eyes flashed an intimidating green, but I know he wouldn't dare enter my thoughts.

I sigh, _again_, and answer my interrogator. "It was a nightmare" I muttered. I look down at my hands as I begin to twiddle my thumbs. From the corner of my eye I can see Danny motioning me to go on. "I… You…" I stutter. "Skulker killed you!" I manage to scream out. And no, I don't mean yell, I mean _SCREAM. _Before Danny has a chance to respond, I continue, "He was aiming it at me, but you moved to be in front of me at the very last second and it got you." I exasperated, though, still not quite finished. "You died right in front of me" I manage to finish in a hushed whisper, suddenly feeling very tired.

I look up to see Danny thinking over what I had just told him. "But that's not going to happen, now is it?" He finally concluded, with a playful, yet warm, smirk on his face. I return the smile and pull him into a hug, which Danny thankfully accepted. After a few seconds, he pushes me away. But before I can testify, he pulls me into a kiss. _Much better, _I think to myself as Danny's comforting lips cures my quivering ones.

After a minute or so, we pull apart. "You should really change your shirt, you know that, right?" I say in a playful manner. Danny catches on, "And you could use a shower," I gasp and feign being insulted. "You know, it wouldn't hurt to get one yourself" I smirk, pleased with my playful comeback. He seems to think this over for a moment before an almost concrete light bulb flashes over his head. "Why don't you join me?" Danny playfully remarks.

I giggle inwardly at his little come-on. _Oh, right! I have to try to make him feel better. I think I just found my way of cheering him up… Plus, he kind of needs helps with all the bandages anyways. Let's just hope that Tucker doesn't somehow know about this. _"Let's just stick with getting you another shirt. Leave the shower to me." I wink. Danny's face turns into confusion before a wave of understandment washes over his features and he literally leaps out of bed. I laugh at his sudden burst of enthusiasm and then turn to start the shower.

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel,_

_You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out_

_And these mistakes that you've made, you'll just make them again_

_If you'd only try turning around._

* * *

**Okay guys! Sorry, I really wanted this to be a long chapter… It just wouldn't happen, though. **** I'll make it up to you guys eventually. But for now, don't forget to review and check out the poll! By the way, the song I used here is "Just Breathe" by Anna Nalick. It's a really good song and I would definitely recommend it to you guys. OH! And one more thing, I want to make this crystal clear for you guys: THERE WILL BE NO LEMONS. Okay, got that? Good. See ya next time! Bye for now!**

**~Annsofly**

**June 9, 2013**

**8:09 pm**


	14. Chapter 14: Suspicion

**Chapter 14:**

**Hey loyal readers! Sorry, for the late upload, I got caught up in reading another fan-fiction and I just couldn't stop. So, sorry if this is a little short, but I haven't received any takers on my poll. I really want you guys to be involved with the story. **

**What if I say I won't write anything until you guys vote? Hm… It's cruel, but it just might work. We'll see how it goes. Anyways, thanks for reviewing/favorites/following, keep up the awesomeness! Now, back to the story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Danny's POV:**

"Huh?" I wake up to someone violently shaking and sobbing into me. My shirt is clinging to my body, wet with tears. I glance over to the clock and its only 2 am. "Sam?" I say softly, just in case she's still sleeping. I've never seen her so upset before; I can only imagine what is making her cry so harshly. "Shh, It'll be alright" I try to soothe her, regardless of her sleeping. I begin to rub gentle circles on her quivering back, in a desperate attempt to calm her while she's still dreaming.

"Danny…." I hear Sam whisper, as she is still dreaming. "Its okay, it's okay, I'm here, its okay." I try to tell her. She seems to calm down for a moment, and I sigh in relief. "No!" I hear her shout, returning to her previous sobbing state. Well crap. How am I supposed to calm down a sleeping Sam? Maybe I should just wake her up…

"Sam?" I ask a little roughly, slightly shaking her in order to successfully bring her back into reality. "Sam, are you alright?" She opens her eyes. Sam doesn't respond, so I ask her again. "Sam," I repeat, "Are you okay?" She sniffles softly, and wraps herself more securely in my arms. "No" I barely hear her raspy voice through her soft crying.

"Sam, it's okay." I try to reassure her, "It was only a nightmare, that's all." Sam's still shaking when she answers in a barely audible volume, "No, it wasn't". She seems to spare herself from anymore tears and releases her life-line, me.

"Better?" I scan her face to make sure she's truly okay now. She gives me a slight nod, so I take it that's she's fine. "What was that all about anyways?" I ask with my voice laced in concern and a hint of curiosity. "Nothing" Sam replies quickly. I raise one eyebrow, suspiciously. I know she's not telling me the truth. I know I probably shouldn't push it, but she's a total wreck. How can I help her if I don't even have a clue as to what's going on?

"You can't wake me up with a soggy T-Shirt in the middle of the night, hugging me, bawling your eyes out, even, and manage to tell me it's 'Nothing'. Sam, we've been through a whole lot together, good and bad, and I've never seen you so distraught before. Now you're either going to tell me what's bothering you the easy way, or the hard way." I flash my eyes an intimidating green just for good measure.

I hear Sam let out a deep sigh before she finally answers me. "It was a nightmare" she mutters before looking down at her hands and twiddles her thumbs. I motioned for her to continue. She must've seen me, so she starts again. "I… You…" She stutters. "Skulker killed you!" She screams. My eyes widen in raw horror. I would never let him actually kill me; we just fight back and forth; nothing serious.

Before I can respond she continues, "He was aiming it at me, but you moved to be in front of me at the very last second and it got you." She exasperated, though, still not quite finished. "You died right in front of me" Sam whispers the last part as she sinks further into her little cocoon. What was he aiming at me? I doubt Skulker even has the nerve to actually kill me; we have so much "fun" together. Besides, he just needs to blow off some steam sometimes, and I'm apparently that kind of person guys like to vent at. Sadly, they never talk it out with someone. I hear a sniffle from Sam and that brings me back to her problem.

"But that's not going to happen, now is it?" I concluded after about a minute. I even paint a playful little smirk on my face in hopes of lightening the mood. It works because she's smiling back at me. Sam pulls me into a hug, which I return. I feel like a hug just isn't enough, so I pull away from it, and into a kiss. She seems to be calming down at the touch of my lips because they stop quivering. I grin before kissing Sam a little more passionately. We break our connection and I can't help but notice a smile easing its way onto Sam's pale, yet puffy face.

"You should really change your shirt, you know that right?" She changes the topic. I catch her playful nature and add to it. "And you could use a shower". She gasps in mock offense, "You know, it wouldn't hurt to get one yourself". Sam says with a smirk. I mull this over in my mind for a moment before ingeniously coming up with a reply. "Why don't you join me?" I playfully remark.

Sam sits in her spot for a moment, actually considering this. I can't help but get a little excited because I never actually thought this would be something she'd take into consideration. "Let's just stick with getting you another shirt. Leave the shower to me." Sam winks. Wait a second… Is that a yes? I think that's a yes… YES! I leap out of my cozy spot in bed and lunge towards my dresser. I grab a T-Shirt and meet Sam in the bathroom.

"You do realize that I'm only taking a shower with you because I have to help with your bandages, right?" Sam clarifies. I pout, but then grin, "So she says", I wink. Sam rolls her eyes, "go put your swim trunks on out there, while I put my bathing suit on in here, okay?" I nod before scurrying out of the bathroom to put my swim trunks on.

* * *

"Are you staying the night with me?" I ask Sam. Tomorrow is Monday, and I'm still on bed-rest until Tuesday. Though, Sam and Tucker still have school to go to tomorrow, so I'm unsure if Sam would be willing to spend the night here with me. "Hm… Another night with my ghost-fighting boyfriend, Danny, or another night at home with my overly perky mother? How will I ever choose!?" Sam sarcastically remarks. I triumphantly take a bite of my grilled cheese sandwich while Sam just rolls her eyes.

"Tucker told me he's going back to his place later today, but we're both coming to see you right after school tomorrow." Sam adds. I nod and continue to devour my lunch. "So…" Sam starts again, "Has Frostbite updated you on anything, yet?" I take a moment to finish chewing before I answer her. "Not really, no. He just comes in here from time to time to see if my status has changed. To be honest, I don't feel different at all." I think about it for a moment before getting slightly suspicious, "Why? Did he tell you anything?"

Sam pauses for a second, before she continues picking at her salad. "No. He didn't tell _me_ anything," notice how she emphasized on 'me', "why?" I look at Sam, taking in her anxious and nervous motions, before dismissing the topic. I know how stubborn she can be; she'll tell me when she's ready anyways. "No reason." I shoot a quick suspicious glance at her again as she looks down at her salad for the millionth time during this conversation.

Sam seems to pick up on my suspiciousness, "Is there anything I can do for you?" She asks dryly before taking a bite out of her salad. "Oh… Nothing" I say, still a bit suspicious and a little tense from thinking about what she can be hiding from me. Sam looks me over, "You seem tense." He eyes soften, "Isn't there _anything _I can do to make you a little more relaxed?" She says with a little more emotion with it. "_Anything? _I repeat, with a playful grin planted on my face.

"Anything" Sam clarifies, with a little suspicion and fear laced with her words. Meanwhile, I continue to grin manically, thinking of _anything_.

* * *

**Okay! Next chapter will probably have Icey in it. Don't forget to vote on the Polls. I won't be able to write the follow-up chapter if I don't get any feedback. So please, CHECK OUT THE POLLS! Okay, enough said. Have an awesome day guys!**

**~Annsofly**

**June 12, 2013**

**1:53 pm**


	15. Chapter 15: Anything

**Chapter 15:**

**BOOM! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! YOU'RE WELCOME! HA! ;P**

**Okay, meanwhile...**

**Hey everyone! I got a little excited, and started writing this up a couple hours ago. Thanks to ****MugetsuPipefox and PoetofMercury**** for their feedback! I always love to hear from you guys! If you did provide feedback and I didn't mention your name, I'm sorry, but you're still legible to these thank-yous. Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

**Danny's POV:**

_Anything._

The thought of being able to do _anything_ makes me giddy. There are so many possibilities, it's literally endless! Though, I don't want to make Sam do anything she would regret, or even something that _I _could potentially regret. Hmm… Something simple, yet something Sam most likely wouldn't agree to do with me on a regular day.

In the corner of my eye, I can see Sam squirming in her spot on our bed, obviously anxious and maybe a little terrified for what I'll come up with. I would be, too if I were her. If only I could think of something fun, yet safe(ish). Hm…

AHA! Wait, I should say that out loud….

"AHA!" I shout with victory from coming up with the perfect 'anything'. Though I happen notice that Sam jumped a little when I let out my shout. "So, what's it gonna be, Danny?" Sam asks with curiosity and maybe a hint of terror. I let out a villainous chuckle before allowing myself to answer her question.

"Spiderman kiss" I say with an overly ecstatic grin plastered on my face. "A what?" Sam asks with confusion. I laugh a little harder than I probably should have, causing Sam to shoot me a frustrated look. "Okay, okay" I finally manage to speak again, "It's that part in one of the Spiderman movies where MJ kisses Spiderman while he's hanging upside-down!"

"Okay, fine" Sam sighs, "But, you're still not allowed to use your ghost powers, okay?" I nod, still smiling at the idea. "Okay! You go on the floor, and I'll dangle my head off the side of the bed." I declare with a certain amount of cheeriness that makes me want to explode into rainbow confetti.

"Whatever floats your boat, Danny." Sam sighs as she goes onto the floor, "Whatever floats your boat" she repeats quietly to herself. I lay down flat on my back, and inch my way towards the edge of the bed until the area from my shoulder to my head is dangling off the side. "Ready?" I ask.

"Yeah, whatever" Sam replies.

"Okay, let's do this!" I exclaim with my giant grin still on my now starting to ache, face. Sam reaches over to hold my head in her hands as she presses her lips against mine. _Wow! Why didn't I think of this earlier?! _I return the kiss with a little more passion. She takes note of this and tops it off. Soon, we have a little game going. But, it sadly gets interrupted by the mutual need for oxygen.

"Wow" we both gasp. "Can we do that again?" I ask with a glint of hope in my eyes and manic grin forming on my tingling lips. Sam answers with her lips crashing into mine once more. We take quick gasps of air in-between luxurious kisses, not caring how long we're making out. One thing is for sure, this beats a fake-out-make-out any day.

I let out a moan of pleasure, and before I know what's happening, I find myself on top of Sam, lying on the floor. I must have slipped off the bed or something, because I clearly don't remember getting up and breaking our lips' connections. Plus, my shoulders are little sore, but I doubt it's anything worth mentioning. Meanwhile, I must have stayed upside-down for too long because my head is throbbing mercilessly, and the lack of oxygen is definitely not helping.

I pull my lips away from a dazed Sam. "Wow" I heard her say as I climb back on top of the bed and rest my head on a pillow. "Yeah" I breathe, closing my eyes. "Oh crap." I hear Sam whisper to herself, "It's already 6". With that, my eyes shoot open. "How long were we… kissing?" I manage to ask. Sam gulps, probably from doing the math inside her mind. "Crap. We've been at it for about 3 hours considering we ate a late lunch around 3." CRAP.

"Oh, crap. I'm supposed to meet Tucker and Frostbite for dinner at 6!" Sam recalls. She lunges for the door before asking, "Do you want me to bring you anything?" Honestly, my head is murdering me right now. Anything other than sleep would probably be too painful. "No, I think I'll just go straight to sleep. Making out with you for three hours while in my condition, really wears out a guy." I sleepily reply. I drift off to a nice, pitch black sleep as I hear Sam shut the door.

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

Should I be worried about Danny? He seemed kind of out of it when I was leaving. I'll just worry about that later; I need to focus on this dinner with Tucker and Frostbite. Actually, dinner is a 6:30, but Tucker and I need to talk beforehand…

I knock on Tucker's bedroom door. "Come in!" he welcomes. He doesn't look up to see who it is because he's busy shoving things into his backpack. "Hey, do you have a minute?" I ask the bustling techno-geek. "Oh," Tucker looks up in realization at me, "Yeah, just give me a sec, I'm almost done." With that, he carefully places his beloved PDA inside his backpack, and then zips it shut.

"Okay," he takes a seat on his bed, and pats on the spot next to him, signifying that he wants me to sit there, "What's up?" I look down at my hands and begin to fidget. "Look, I'm sorry for freaking out last night." I finally manage to just come out with it. "But," I add, "I have been trying to make Danny happier." I finish, slightly blushing as I recall what just went on a few minutes ago. "It's okay; I shouldn't have freaked you out anyways. It's my fault, really. But, I'm glad that you're making it easier on Danny." Tucker replies.

"Ugh, no, I just… I wasn't prepared for what you were going to tell me, that's all."

"Sam, its okay to show some emotion every once and a while…"

"No!" I burst, "It's not that! I really shouldn't have reacted the way I did. But, I am glad that you told me." I finish. Tucker seems to think this over for a moment. "Well, it sounds like you're okay now!" He says with an intimidating grin.

"Oh, shut up!" I say, slapping his shoulder lightly, "There's just one thing I don't understand…"

"Oh? And what's that?" Tucker asks.

"When did you ever get upper body strength? I don't understand how you were able to pick me up off the floor and carry me all the way to my room!" I half playfully, half seriously inquire. "Hey! I resent that! Danny's not the only one with some muscles!" Tucker flexes his arms, and you can barely make out his muscles. "Like I said, 'how in the world?!'" I tease.

"Alright, alright, I'm meeting Frostbite for dinner, are you coming or what?" I ask, switching topics.

"Yeah, yeah, let me grab my stuff because I'm leaving right after." He replies.

"Okay," I say getting up from my spot on Tucker's bed.

"Okay, let's go." Tucker opens the door and we both head down to the dining commons of the medical center.

"So, are you sure you'll be okay with taking the infi-map over to school?" Tucker questions.

"Yeah, it's not like I'm going alone. Icey is going with me. I talked it over with Frostbite, and he said that she'll be the one in charge of 'protecting' it. Plus, you need to be able to get back after dinner. It's not like the Specter Speeder will just come right back after you use it" I reply, being a smidge sarcastic in the last part.

"Okay, if anything goes wrong, just call me. I don't mind the trip coming back."

"Okay, sure." I agree as we enter the massive eatery. I spot Frostbite at a table in the center of the room, and wave. He waves back at me in response, and Tucker and I walk over to where he's eating. _Wait a second… Did Frostbite even tell me why he wants to have dinner with me? I wonder what he wants to talk about…_

* * *

**Aaaaand DONE! Yay, a cliffhanger! Don't you just love those? Anyways, thanks again for the feedback, and you have until the 14****th**** to vote on the poll if you haven't done so already. I plan on making the next chapter a bit on the longer side, compared to what I have now.**

**Anyways, I'll upload the next chapter in two days, which is why you have until the fourteenth to vote. Until next time my loyal readers! :D**

**~Annsofly**

**June 12, 2013**

**9:49 pm **


	16. Chapter 16: School part 1

**Chapter 16:**

**Hey, guys! It turns out that only two of you guys have voted on my poll. So, I'm doing a compromise. You'll just have to find out what that compromise is later. Okay, on with the show! Or the story… Though, I wish the show was still going on… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

*mini-intro*

After my chat with Frostbite and Tucker, I realize that he just wanted to tell me the same thing Tucker told me the night before. Okay, and he also talked about the plan for tomorrow involving Icey and whatnot, but I was scarcely paying attention. I can't help but worry about Danny…

*end*

* * *

"Okay, see you later Sam!" Tucker waves goodbye as he hops into the Specter Speeder to head on home. "Okay, bye!" I shout in return. I turn around and head back over to the medical center where Danny and I currently reside in until tomorrow, here's hoping. It's a lengthy ten minute walk to our room, but I'm starting to warm up to the cold air. The ghostly white snowflakes feel refreshing on my pale skin.

"_Try to keep the Great One from any unnecessary physical or even mental activity/strain. It'll only prolong, or even intensify, his current condition." Frostbite warns me. _

I open the doors to the medical facilities, only to be welcomed by a blast of warm air. I let out a sigh of pleasure from the warmth that promises to bring the color back to my skin. Though, my mind is still in overdrive from the meeting during dinner.

"_If you notice anything different about him, you must alert me. No matter how small it may seem, it could mean the difference between recovery and death." Frostbite continues to inform me. I think this over in my mind, wondering whether or not Danny was really acting different before I left. I guess I was in too much of hurry to notice. I better not worry anyone about something I'm not sure of…_

I reach the doors to our room. I carefully open the door just in case Danny is still sleeping. The first thing I notice is that the lights are still on. The second thing I notice is that Danny hasn't moved since I left. Was he really that tired? I shrug to myself and place the chips and soda I brought back for Danny on his nightstand. I figured he would have changed his mind about not being hungry, so I brought him something small, yet somewhat satisfying.

I quietly change into my pajama pants, leaving my shirt unchanged and still on, and slip into bed. I glance over at the clock, _8:45 pm_, before cuddling into Danny's side. One thought occurred to me right before I fell into the clutches of sleep, _why isn't Danny snoring?_

* * *

I wake up and look at the clock, 7:00 am, and just enough time to get ready and go to class. I look over to my right and notice Danny is still sleeping. Sometimes I wonder how he sleeps so much. I guess it's from ghost fighting; you have to learn how to sleep long and heavily when you can. Yet, I don't see why he's sleeping the way he is right now. Danny didn't sleep this heavily last night, or even the night before that. Maybe I should put in a word to Frostbite…

I take a quick shower, keeping in mind that I have to meet Icey for breakfast afterwards. I shut the water off and step out of the steamy shower. I take my time drying off before slipping into my usual outfit. I'm slipping my last combat boot on when I hear my phone vibrate right next to me.

_Tucker: Hey, Sam! Am I meeting you and "Danny" at the usual spot or should I just go straight to school? _

_Me: Hey! Yeah, I'll just meet you by the lockers before first period. _

_Tucker: Okay, see you then!_

I slip my phone in the front pocket of my spider backpack and finish tying my boot. I then tiptoe my way to the door and turn off the lights as I exit. The dining commons is only a mere two minute walk, and I reach it with ease. I grab some fruit salad and water before finding a seat and waiting for Icey.

"Hello, Sam of the Very Vegan!" I hear Icey acknowledge me.

"Hey, Icey," I reply, "Just call me Sam, okay?" Icey nods.

"Of course, Sam! Now when should we head over to school?"

"Well, do you have that morphing belt and the Infi-Map?"

"Yes, it's all in my backpack" Icey motions toward the backpack she's wearing.

"Okay, cool. Let me just finish this up and we'll head over." I answer, while taking a bite out of my fruit. Icey takes a bite out of her bagel and then reaches into her backpack for the belt. She puts it on and before I know it, she's Danny.

"Okay," I answer as I finish up the last piece of fruit, "Let's go". Icey… Err… I mean, Danny, nods and take my hand as she commands the map to take us to school. "Infi-Map," She begins, "Take us to Casper High". I think for a second, "And to a spot where no one can see us!" I add. Then the map races us over to our destination.

* * *

"Hey Sam," Tucker greets me, "Hey, I- Danny!" he greets Icey.

"Hey," I respond. Icey gives Tucker a nod of acknowledgement as she gets out her books for first period.

"Did I miss anything since last night?" Tucker asks.

"No, not really," I reply. Oh wait! I forgot to tell Frostbite about Danny… "Oh, wait! Icey, do you have anything I can contact Frostbite with?"

"Yes, he gave me a pair of Fenton Phones that Danny gave to him. Why?" Icey replies.

"I forgot to inform him about something unusual concerning Danny." I say. Icey gasps and frantically reaches into her backpack for the desired Fenton Phones; she hands them over to me.

"Frostbite?" I say into the microphone, "Can you hear me?" I wait about a minute before I hear a response.

"Sam of the Very Vegan, is that you? What's wrong?" Frostbite anxiously awaits for an answer from me.

"Yes, it's me. But could you call me 'Sam'?" I state, "I forgot to tell you that I noticed something a little off about Danny. We were… kissing, and when we finished, he seemed a little out of it. He didn't want anything to eat or drink, he just wanted to go to sleep. I was in a bit of a hurry to meet you guys for dinner, so I didn't really take note of this. Anyways, when I got back, I noticed the lights were still on, and it seems that he hadn't moved since I left. But, one of the biggest things that I've noticed is how he wasn't even snoring. I mean… he _always _snores! He was still sleeping when I got up and left for breakfast. Anyways, I just thought I'd let you know. I have to head over to first period now, bye!" I finish explaining and hand over the Fenton Phones to Icey.

With that, the three of us awkwardly head over to first period English with Mr. Lancer. No one seems to notice anything different about "Danny". I suppose that's a good thing because he'd probably be sent home for being "sick" or something stupid like that. Though, I would have thought the way Danny walks is a dead give away because it's an obvious cross between the way a girl walks, and the way a guy walks. So, it's like a slouched over strut in a way. The only person who did notice a significant difference is Mr. Lancer. "Mr. Fenton, glad to see you're on time for once." Mr. Lancer gave us a suspicious look before dismissing the topic.

Meanwhile, half way into first period, Danny's ghost sense went off. Icey did a perfect job of mimicking exactly what Danny would do in this situation. She instinctively raises her hand and is excused to go to the bathroom. I watch her fight the box ghost and then turn my head to pay attention to what's being taught. _Well, this is certainly going to be a long day. _I remark inside my mind.

* * *

**Sorry for cutting this off so quickly! I just had to get something out by tonight! Anyways, that leaves an extra day for you guys to vote on my poll. Please review! Oh! I'm leaving for vacation on Tuesday. I'll be gone for two whole weeks. I most likely won't be uploading anything within those two weeks, so please, don't kill me! Anyways, have an awesome rest of the day/night guys! :D**

**~Annsofly**

**June 14, 2013**

**10:04 pm**


	17. Chapter 17: School part 2 & more

**Chapter 17:**

**Hey guys! Okay, so this is the last chapter I'll upload until the end of my vacation. I'll try to write while I'm on vacation, but I can't guarantee anything. Anyways, enough of me, let's get back to Danny Phantom! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

Second, third, and fourth period was a total drag. I'm just glad that now I can have a full thirty minutes to sit down and relax. I quickly pay for my salad and join Tucker and "Danny" at our usual table. "Hey guys" I greet, "So how was your guys' day so far?" Tucker is too busy shoveling a variety of meat down his throat to respond, so I turn to Icey to hear her answer.

"I didn't know the Great One had so many enemies!" She exclaims. I laugh a little at that; all the ghosts think that Danny has it made here. It's totally ironic because he lives a completely opposite life. "Ouch, how bad was it?" I ask.

"Five ghosts, a stuck up Latina cheerleader, and two jocks with a grudge, how do you think it went?" Icey replied. "I don't understand why Danny doesn't use his ghost powers for an advantage! It would save him from a lot of trouble." Icey sighs, "I suppose that's why he is called the 'Great One'; he can face up to anything."

"Yeah," I add, "I guess so".

"Oh and how has your day been going so far?" Icey returns the question.

"Slow. Painfully slow. Oh, and not to mention boring." I sigh as I take a bite of my salad.

"That's too bad," Icey sympathizes, "At least you haven't got into a fight, though!" I laugh at that. It's true though. Paulina and her little satellites seem to be giving me a break today. But, I guess she's just waiting to pick on me during PE next period. I don't let any of her hate-filled words bring me down though; it's actually pretty fun messing with her. Oh, the perks of being an independent teenage girl…

_*RIIIINGGGG!* _

Well, time to play! "Bye Tucker, bye I—I mean Danny!" I say as I get up to walk over to the girls' locker room. They return the goodbyes as I'm halfway through the doorway. I can't help but fill my mind with new comebacks to use on my favorite Queen Bee. I walk over to my locker and let a sly grin take its rightful place on my glossy purple lips as Paulina approaches me. _Show time._

"Ew! The Goth freak has arrived! Everyone run away before she spreads her freakiness!" Paulina warns.

"Right, because you aren't already been diagnosed with stuck up b*tch syndrome," I counter.

"Oh, please. You're just jealous because you aren't popular. And you'll die a loser."

"Whatever you say, Paulina. You'll just die from drowning in your own shallowness." I smirk, as I finish tying my shoes, close my locker, and leave Paulina standing there with an enraged expression on her face. _Ha, I win. ~_

* * *

At three thirty, the bell rings, dismissing us from school for the rest of the day. So, I walk over to my locker and wait for Tucker and Icey to find their way through the mob of teens eager to get out of this dump. "Ready to go see Danny, Sam?" a voice from behind me questions.

"Sure, Tucker. But, where's Icey?" I ask in return.

"Oh, she went straight to Fenton Works. Weren't you listening to the plan during dinner last night?" Tucker asks. Maybe I should have been listening to that meeting… "Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot." I lied, "Let's go." I drag Tucker along with me, but I decide to head over to the Nasty Burger to pick something up for Danny. ~

* * *

Getting past Mr. and Mrs. Fenton is a lot easier than I imagined. The two are in the kitchen; Danny's dad is eating fudge, while his mom is making cookies. Though, I could swear they're glowing green. They don't even notice us silently sprinted towards their basement. That's probably a good thing, though. I hop into the driver's seat in the Specter Speeder as Tucker does the same, but in the passenger side. "Ready?" I ask. Tucker nods, and soon we're flying over to the far frozen.

It's a rather quick drive for me, because I'm still panicking a little about Danny. What should have been a slow twenty to thirty minute drive is a ten minute, brisk flying session for me. "Slow down Sam! Do you want to get us killed?" Tucker says in a terrified voice. "Hold on, we're almost there!" I say as I point towards the massive gate that's getting closer and closer with each second.

"Hi, we're Danny's friends. We're here to check up on him." I say to the gatekeeper. He checks our names and verifies it with some folder I didn't know they had, and let us in. "Thanks!" I say as I zoom inside to park the Speeder. I jump right out of the Specter Speeder and right into a yeti. "Sam of the Very Vegan, I am afraid I have some bad news." Frostbite says.

"What?!" I shout with an apparent horrified expression. "Calm down!" he warns me. I numbly nod as I play out all of the worst case scenarios in my foggy mind. I think I'm swaying because I feel Tucker holding on to me, and I think I'm leaning on him. But, my mind is too busy preparing me for the worst to care, or even notice. I find myself being shoved into a chair and look around long enough to notice where I am, Frostbite's office. "What's going on?" I manage to say in a surprisingly confident voice.

"After you called, I went in to check on the young halfa. It turns out, that too much blood has flooded inside his head, and he pulled the muscles in both of his shoulders." Frostbite informs, "Might I ask, what you two were doing?" I let out an embarrassing blush, "Spiderman kiss" I quietly mutter the words. Two whole seconds pass before I hear Tucker burst into an excessive laughing it. "No way! THAT'S what you did to cheer him up!" Tucker says in-between hysterically laughing. "Shut up!" I snap, stopping on his foot.

I hear Frostbite clear his throat, so I turn my attention towards him, and Tucker follows in my lead. "The Great One is in a coma. Though, he can wake up at any moment as we are pumping the excess blood out of his head. But, he may experience memory loss." Frostbite finishes. I could feel my eyes widen in terror, and the only thing I can manage to say is, "Not again…" ~

* * *

**Hey guys! So, I really have to pack right now. Sorry I had to cut off with a cliffhanger! I got the Google drive app on my phone, so I might write a little. Though, I cannot guarantee anything. Sorry for my spelling and grammar errors, I'm just in a bit of a rush. Okay, bye guys! **

**~Annsofly**

**June 17, 2013**

**3:41 pm**


	18. Chapter 18: To Make Matters Worse

**Chapter 18:**

**Hey everyone! I'm on vacation right now, but you're probably reading this when I'm off… Is it weird that I pre-write the Author's Notes? Oh, well! I hope you guys enjoy! :D **

**Updated Author's Note: Hi everyone (I know right, again? Really?!)! Okay, so I have two chapters for you guys today! I'm officially back from vacation. Woo! Or… Aw! Either way, I'm back! So, this chapter is sort of long, but the next will be really short. Oh, and the second one will be uploaded tomorrow most likely… So, I don't have two for you **_**today**_**. Anyways, enjoy! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

Tucker and I follow Frostbite into the Danny's hospital room. The first thing I notice as I enter the gloomy room is a raven haired boy out cold in a plush hospital bed. "Danny" I gasp, as soon as I say his name, I slap a hand over my mouth. Why do all the bad things happen to all the good people? I take a seat by Danny, and reach over to hold his hand. "Stop!" Frostbite screeches, so I immediately stop.

I look over at Frostbite who is now rushing over to me. "The Great One hasn't been using his powers." Frostbite begins to explain, "So, his ice powers in particular have been building up inside of him. He's okay, it's not going to hurt him, but it will hurt you if you touch him." I hear Tucker giggle from behind Frostbite. "What I mean is that his Ice powers are radiating off of him, and if you touch him, it'll be too cold and freeze you, potentially giving what you humans call 'frostbite'" Frostbite finishes.

"Oh," I say, as I glance over at the sleeping boy at my side. "Okay. So, when do you think he'll wake up?" I ask with curiosity and concern laced into my voice. "How about now?" I hear Danny weakly say, but his grin is apparent in his voice and on his face. "Danny!" I say, wanting ever so badly to grip his hand, hug him, anything. "How are you feeling?"

"Me?" Danny points to himself, and I nod. "I'm okay. But, can I ask you a couple of things?"

"Sure, shoot." I say, waiting anxiously to hear what he has to ask me.

"Who are you?" Danny asks, "And more importantly… Who am I?"

"I'm Sam and you're Danny." I point to me, and then to him. A part of me was already expecting him to ask that taunting question. All I can do is _try _to bring his memory back, but right now might not be the right time or place to do so. "Oh," Danny replies, his eyes curious, yet struggling to surface his memory. "How come I don't remember anything?" He asks in a little kid voice that makes you want to melt. But as I realize what he's asking, I can't help but blush a deep red.

"Spiderman kissing".

"What's that?" Danny searches my face for any clues, but I get lost in his deep blue eyes for a moment. "Oh," I say as I regain my composure, "It's where one person goes upside-down and the other remains upright, while the two people kiss." I finish, watching Danny's expression change from curiosity to mischievous. "Can you show me?" He asks, with a sly grin painted on his face.

"Maybe later," I answer, remembering what Frostbite told me about his ice powers. "Why?" Danny whines. I sigh, "Frostbite?" I look to the large yeti so that he can explain the situation. He gives me a nod, and turns to the inquiring ghost boy. "Great One," Frostbite clears his throat, effectively gaining Danny's attention. "You're a half ghost hybrid." I watch as Danny's facial expressions change with each piece of information Frostbite feeds him. By the end of his explanation, Danny's expression is a toss between mischievous, curiosity, terror, and awe. Sometimes I wonder how he can fit so many emotions all at once.

"How much longer do I have to stay here?" Danny asks, voicing the question that was eating at me.

"We'll see, but first we have to check you for signs of a concussion, and check your gauges." Frostbite answers with confidence.

"I'm hurt?" Danny tilts his head in confusion.

"Yes. You pulled the muscles in both of your shoulders. You probably can't feel any pain because of your ice powers numbing your entire body."

"Oh," Danny replies, "How bad does it hurt?"

"You'll see" Frostbite answers as he turns to review a few of Danny's test results.

"What are those?" Danny asks.

"Some of your test results, we took some tests while you were still sleeping." Frostbite says, without looking up from the pieces of paper. "Hm…" He continues, "It appears that you do have a moderate concussion. It'll be a while until your muscles are back to normal, and we don't know about your memory."

"Oh, okay!" Danny replies, oddly cheery.

"What's with the cheeriness, Danny?" I ask suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing," Danny grins wildly.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Tucker finally chimes in, "Sam got you something from Nasty Burger." He hands the bag carefully over to the manic halfa. "I like this?" Danny asks, eyes still gleaming with odd cheeriness. I nod before Tucker replies, "Dude, you haven't eaten in a while. You should probably eat something."

"Uh, sure." Danny replies as he cautiously opens the bag. "Dig in, dude. I'm going to the cafeteria. Sam, are you coming?" Tucker asks. Danny looks up to me with puppy dog eyes, silently begging me to stay. "No, I think I'll stay." I finally reply as Danny happily goes back to inspecting his food before eating it. "Okay, you two lovebirds have fun! I'll bring you back a salad." I nod. "Oh, and Sam?" Tucker adds, "No more kissing!" I give Tucker a death glare, as he bolts down the hallway, laughing hysterically.

"So," I bring the conversation back over to Danny, "do you remember anything?" Every part of me is hoping that he'll say 'yes', but I try not to get my hopes up. I notice Danny pausing for a moment, probably thinking, before responding. "Um," He finally answers, "I don't think I do". I sigh, losing any last shred of hope that I was holding onto. "Oh," I surprise myself with my sudden speech, "Well, don't stress, you'll eventually remember something" I mumble that last word. Though, Danny doesn't seem to notice.

"This is really good!" Danny says after he swallows a hulking chunk of his burger. I wince in disgust, "Yeah, it's your favorite." Danny grins and turns his focus back to his beefy burger, but before he can take another bite, a vampire-like ghost bursts through the room. "Ah, young Daniel, so great to see you my boy" Vlad greets with one of his signature evil grins. "I've heard about your injury in the park. Please, excuse me for the delay, but I have been preparing something just for you." Plasmius whips out an intimidating bazooka.

"What's that?" Danny finally responds, carefully setting his burger down on his lap; his baby blue eyes packed with childlike curiosity.

"Ah, yes. This is my latest device, lovely isn't it?" Vlad emphasizes the grand weapon he possesses. "Would you like to see what it does?" Danny nods vigorously. "Very well, how about we try out it on your little friend over there, hmm?" Vlad states, rather than suggests.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I shout in protest, "There is no way you're doing that!" I leap out of my seat, hitting a button on the side of Danny's luxurious cot, alarming Frostbite.

"I'm afraid that's not up to you, now is it, child?" Vlad evilly smirks.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that, _Plasmius_." Frostbite appears, pointing his own ice gun to the back of Vlad.

"Oh, but it's too late!" Vlad shoots the bazooka, but at the same time, frostbite shoves him to the side.

"DANNY!" I exclaim, right as he is about to get hit by Vlad's weapon.

-O-

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Ha! Sorry for the long wait, I've been on vacation. In fact, I still am. But, like I said, you're reading this when I'm not on vacation anymore. This took me a while to write, actually. I started it sometime earlier on the first week on my vacation, and here I am, finishing it on the second week, with only two more days to go. **

**Anyways, I hope you've all enjoyed! I'm sorry if I haven't replied to you're reviews, but I'll get to them sometime. In the meantime, please continue to review! I love reading what you guys have to say! **

**Okay, bye guys! **

**~Annsofly**

**June 29, 2013**

**8:12 pm (Time and date when finished)**


	19. Chapter 19: I have to do something

**Chapter 19:**

**Regardless of having a few other things I'm doing, or should be doing, I got bored. So, as I am still on vacation, I decided to write another chapter. Awesome, right? **

**Anyways, I have a plot bunny that is just dying to be let free. I think I'll start writing that later, though. Okay, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Danny Phantom.**

**-O-**

* * *

**Danny's POV:**

"Danny!" I hear Sam shout out to me as I'm about to be hit by whatever that weapon dispatches. All of the sudden, I feel completely idiotic for encouraging that… _what is he?_ None the less, I feel completely stupid for my idiotic actions. I should have known better! I internally kick myself for being such an idiot.

I close my eyes, soaking in what I hope and pray isn't the last thing I see, an intimidating green and purple orb. It's so shiny… Wait! What am I doing? Oh right, I'm bracing myself for the impact that is sure to come. And, sure enough, it does.

My entire body is tingling, I feel myself change in a way that I'm positive shouldn't be happening. Is my body… _Shrinking? _What the hell?!

With my eyes still closed, I pass out from the unbearable affects and after affects from the impact of that despicable weapon. Yet, one thought lingers throughout my brain as I graciously let the blackness override my system and ultimately my senses, _I really hate this guy._

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

Words cannot describe the disturbing sight I unconsciously force myself to watch. It's Danny. He's… _changing. _Reverting back to what I'm pretty sure is a four year old. I can't tell for sure, because Danny's clothes are becoming bigger and bigger on him by the millisecond.

I really hope he doesn't just shrink into nothingness, but with the way Vlad is, that's highly unlikely. He probably just reverted him to a younger age so he can raise Danny... Again, because he's already grown up… Pretty much.

Geez, Vlad is seriously one screwed up fruit loop. I undoubtedly bet that his plan was to raise Danny as his own son. That's all that he wants, for Danny to be his own kid. See what I mean? A total crazed up fruit loop. And I can thank Danny for that perfect-fitting nickname later. Oh, right, Danny…

Under the pile of Danny's clothes, I spot a lump. "Danny?" I call his name with caution. I notice that there seems to be no movement. For a moment, I panic, silently praying that he's alright, all while cursing at myself for not stopping Vlad. While I calm down a little bit, something catches my eye.

He's breathing! Thank You, God! Though, he'll probably still be out for a while. I really hope he isn't permanently hurt or damaged. Hasn't he been through enough already? We've all been through too much to let him just slip between our fingers. No, I have to do something. Or at the very least _someone_ has to do _something_. I feel so useless and stupid for not doing anything.

I look over to where Frostbite is locking the Fenton thermos, which is currently holding Vlad, in a steel vault. I find that utterly useless, we all know he's going to get out one way or another. It's just a matter of when, really. But, I'll just leave that to Frostbite for the time being.

Frostbite looks over to me; I give him a pleading look, in which he nods in reply.

He walks over to the four year old halfa, whom is apparently knocked out. Frostbite gives a grunt of disapproval before facing me. "You and Tucker should go. I will contact you later this evening. I'll inform Icey of this disposition, but for now, you two should go home and continue with your normal lives."

"But, I _have _to do _something_!" I plead.

"Yes, you are doing something by going home and providing a sense of normalcy, so that there won't be any suspicions." Frostbite counters.

"I'd be doing _nothing!_"

"Exactly!" Frostbite responded.

I nod my head, a little confused, then get up and turn around to start heading towards the cafeteria. To my dismay and utmost amusement, I find Tucker in the doorway. His eyes wide in horror, and mouth hanging open, "Let's go" I grumble, holding in a laugh, as I hook my arm in his to drag him away.

**-O-**

* * *

**Yep! This is most definitely a short chapter. But, it got the point across, and it was very necessary. I'll get a longer chapter in sometimes, but for now, you're welcome! ;P **

**Don't forget to review and all the jazz. Hm… Jazz… That just gave me an idea! *cue evil laugh* Mwuahaha! Okay, okay, you'll see what happens in the next chapter. But for now, you can just wait patiently like the awesome readers I know you guys are. **

**Alright, have an awesome day guys!**

**~Annsofly**

**June 30, 2013**

**6:09 pm (Date and time when finished)**


	20. Chapter 20: My New Responsibility

**Chapter 20:**

**Hey guys! I bet you're wondering what's going to happen next, right? Well, that'll explain while you're reading this… Anyways, enjoy! Oh, and since I don't know how to reply to your review, PoetofMercury, I'll just do it right here (I hope you don't mind).**

**PoetofMercury: Yeah, I have a really creative mind. XD Though, I have to admit, I can be a little too creative at times… O_o Anyways, you can have a virtual lemon bar (because cookies are too "main stream", as Sam would put it). ^.^**

**Okay, on to the main event!  
**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Danny Phantom. Happy? ;P**

**-O-**

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

_Any minute now, _I repeat in my mind every two seconds. It's already ten, and Frostbite told me he'd reply in the evening. Well, it's night time now, and still no reply! It was a miracle that I could do my homework earlier, I'm abnormally antsy. _Ugh, _I think to myself, _why do I feel this way? It's just Danny! Sure, he's my best friend, but so is Tucker, and when Tucker gets hurt, I just yell at him to walk it off. Plus, Danny has been hurt countless times before. He's made it out before. So, what makes Danny so different? _

Before I can answer my own question, I hear the familiar ringtone of my cell phone. "Hello?" I eagerly wait for a response.

"Ah, yes, Sam of the Very Vegan, I have great news." Frostbite informs me.

"It's Sam," I irritably fix, adding a mental note to kick Danny (when I know for sure he's alright) for telling Frostbite to call me that, "And what is it?" I eagerly wait for his response. _Maybe he's alright! _My heart starts pounding against my chest with utmost excitement and anxiousness. The response I receive from Frostbite only leaves me the more excited.

"The Great One will be going under your care, as you have asked for a part in helping out. Thank you. We'll be taking the Infi-map over to your place. But," Frostbite says, "He may not be in the… _condition _you may be expecting him to be in." He finishes. I quickly agree and end the call. What does he mean by that? _It's probably because of his amnesia. _I think to myself, confidently shrugging it off. A plop on the floor brings me back to reality.

"Hello, Sam of-, I mean, Sam." Frostbite fixes, "We're here." I look for Danny, but don't seem to find him.

"Where's Danny?" I ask Frostbite, slightly confused.

"Right behind me of course," Frostbite answers, "It's okay now, she won't hurt you." I hear him talk to the said halfa behind him. Why on earth is he talking to Danny like that? My question is quickly answered when I spot a tiny figure peaking out from behind the massive yeti. "Danny?" I say in a surprised tone. I thought that Frostbite would have fixed that by now. What the heck took him so long then?

"Well," Frostbite grabs my attention, "As you can see, Daniel is still in his four year old form. We've been running some tests, and I found out that Plasmius had set his weapon so that it would wipe out his memory from before the incident in the park. We're still trying to research how or even when and if Danny will go back to his normal age and mind. But, this is where you come in. We figured that it would be best for the Great One to be surrounded by familiar people and places. It could hopefully return his memory over time."

"What do I tell everyone?" I ask a little shocked at this new revelation.

"Just say your babysitting him for a few weeks while his parents are on vacation" Frostbite smoothly answers.

"Okay, but what happens when I have to go to school?" I ask.

"There's a local pre-school not too far from your school. I've set everything up there, so all you're doing is dropping him off and picking him up before and after school, anything else?" Frostbite asks.

"I think that just about covers it. Thanks," I reply.

"Alright, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to contact me. Oh, and Icey will continue filling in for the high-school Danny. I'll call you if we find anything new. Bye, Sam." Frostbite commands the Infi-map to take him back to the Far Frozen. I let out a simple sigh, and turn my directions to the shy little boy standing nervously by my window. "Hi, I'm Sam Manson." I might as well introduce myself if he doesn't remember me.

"Hi," Danny says in his cute little four year old voice.

"I think its past your bed time," I look at the clock and read 11 pm. Danny simply yawns, but then shakes his head in denial. "Well, I don't think four years are supposed to stay up this late. I think it's too late to settle you in one of the guest bedrooms, so I guess you can sleep with me for the night." I pat the spot next to where I'm sitting on my bed.

I notice Danny hesitate, but upon noticing the cushiness of my queen sized bed, he hops on. "Stop jumping" I warn him. He immediately stops, and plops down right next to me. "I tired" Danny says as he yawns. I can't help but notice how cute he is as he looks up to me with those baby blue eyes. "Come here" I settle him onto the spot next to me, but I wrap an arm around him so that he won't fall off the bed and break an arm or something totally ridiculous like that.

"Goodnight" I say to him as I turn off the lights.

"No!" Danny yelps.

"What's wrong?" I immediately switch the lights back on.

"I don't like the dark" Danny cowers and hides himself in my side.

"Oh," I mentally face palm, _Duh! Little kids sleep with nightlights! How can I forget? _

"How about I leave my lamp on? I'll get you a nightlight tomorrow, okay?" Danny moves his head so that he looks up at me, "Okay," He sounds pleased with idea, "night-night." I sigh, and within five minutes I hear his light snoring, causing me to internally grin. _Man, I wonder what the next few weeks are going to be like…_

**-O-**

* * *

**Yay for cute, four-year old, Danny! Oh, and HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! I wasn't sure if I was going to finish this tonight or not, so I didn't add it up at the top. But, I did finish it, so YAY! Okay, have an awesome day (or rest of the day) everybody! **

**~Annsofly**

**July 3, 2013**

**11:11 pm**


	21. Chapter 21: Morning of Day One

**Chapter 21:**

**Hey guys and gals! I'm not sure if this is considered a late update, but regardless, here it is! Enjoy and feel free to review! :D**

**Disclaimer: No. I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**-O-**

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

"Sam," I hear a tiny voice call as its owner lightly shakes me awake, "Sam"

"Huh?" I say, my voice oozing with grogginess, "Oh, right. What is it Danny?"

"I gotta go potty," Danny says, I open my eyes all the way, and notice his face is twisted and he keeps squirming, unable to stay still.

"Oh, right. I forgot to tell you where the bathroom is. Follow me," I say, as I take Danny's hand to lead him over to my bathroom. I notice the sun spilling in my room from cracks in my dark curtains. "Here we are," I state, "You are potty-trained, right?" I ask, praying he knows how to go.

"I'm a big boy, of course I know how," Danny sounds offended, but I just nod, silently thanking God for letting him remember how to go to the bathroom.

"Don't forget to flush and wash your hands, okay?" I remind him. Danny hurriedly shuts the door in response. I look over at my alarm clock and read its 6:03 am. I decide to start getting ready for school. I change into my classic attire at record speed, so that Danny won't walk in on me changing.

I'm just finishing up lacing my combat boots when I hear the water shut off and tiny footsteps creep its way over to me. "All done," Danny beams.

"Good," I say in reply, "Now let's go brush our teeth," I hear Danny grunt in disapproval, but decide to follow me anyways.

"Here," I hand Danny his own toothbrush, I just happen to be harboring a spare toothbrush in my bathroom, "Now brush" I squeeze some toothpaste on his and my own toothbrush, and begin brushing my teeth. Danny hesitates before following my lead. After two minutes, we finish rinsing out.

"You're messy, aren't you?" I say as I notice a patch of toothpaste and water resting on Danny's chin. He responds by radiating a large cheeky grin. I give a small smile in return as I grab a Kleenex and wipe it off. "Alright, I guess you can just wear what you have on right now for today. But, we'll go shopping this afternoon for some new clothes, sound like a plan?"

"Okay!" Danny smiles his trademark lopsided smile.

"Alright, now what do you want for breakfast?" I ask.

"I like cereal," Danny responds. I should have known that boy doesn't eat anything other than cereal in the morning. I nod and lead the toddler down to the kitchen, where I grab the least sugary cereal I can find and pour it in a bowl with some milk for Danny. "Eat up!" I welcome him to eat his breakfast. Without a moment's hesitation, I hear the crunching of his cheerios being devoured.

I put together a bowl of fruit salad for myself, and eat it as I watch Danny entertain me with his spoon. "You wouldn't know if you buy lunch or bring one for school, do you?" I ask Danny as he balances the spoon on his nose. He shakes his head, dropping the spoon in the process. "I thought so," I muttered.

I decide to play it safe, so I reach in the drawer to pull out a brown bag. I make a nutella sandwich and slip it inside. I decide to add a Capri Sun, goldfish, and an apple. "There," I say as I finish writing Danny's name onto the said brown bag, "Let's go," I announce. I pick up my fuzzy spider backpack and hand Danny his lunch sack.

"Hold on," I say, "Danny, where are your shoes?"

"I dunno," I hear him reply, bowing his head in shame.

"Ugh, come on!" I say as I drag Danny back up the steps in search of his red trainers. I have Danny looking everywhere he's been, while I look under the bed. "Aha!" I shout, in victory, earning the attention of Danny, "Got 'em!"

"Do you know how to tie your shoes?" I ask Danny.

"No." Danny says with a glint of despair and sorrow.

"Oh, that's okay," I attempt to soothe him, "I'll show you."

"Really?" Danny asks hopefully, whipping his head up from his previous shamed stance.

"Yeah, here," I stick the shoe on his left foot, "you grab these and make a knot, then you fold these and make a knot out of them, too. You can double knot them if you like, but for now, you can just try one." I set his left foot down, sticking the right one on his foot, gesturing him to try. He gets the first part down, but I have to help him with the second part. "Good job" I encourage him.

I sneak a glance over at my alarm clock, "Shoot! We're going to be late!" I grab Danny's wrist and all of our necessities as I charge for the door. I have to stop midway through the kitchen because I can hear Danny's struggled pants. _Wow, how long has he been out of shape? _With a slower, yet brisk pace, we make our way through the front door and down the steps.

"Hey Sam—" Tucker greets me, "Who's this?" he points downward over to Danny who is currently trying to hide behind me.

"Oh, Frostbite didn't tell you? I have to take care of Danny for now. Frostbite thought it'd be a good idea to have him surrounded by familiar people because he's still suffering from amnesia… again. Oh! That reminds me. Danny this is Tucker," This seems to help Danny relax a little more, "Anyways, they're trying to cure his… age?" I update Tucker.

"Oh, man, that's got to be weird." Tucker says as he begins to walk down our usual route to school.

"Nah, its cool," I half-truth, "But, we're going to have to stop over at Casper Junior's Pre-School for Danny. It's just a couple blocks before we reach Casper high." I state.

"Yeah, sure. But, what are we going to tell everyone?" Tucker asks.

"I'm going to tell everyone that I'm babysitting him for a few weeks while his parents are on vacation," I confidently reply.

"Right and Icey's still filling in for our age Danny?"

"Yeah, so I doubt toddler Danny will raise any suspicion. We just have to keep him away from any of the Fentons. Especially Mrs. Fenton and Jazz," I warn.

"Good idea," Tucker replies.

"Here we are, do you want to wait here while I drop him off inside?" I ask.

"Yeah, you two go ahead," Tucker answers. I nod in reply and walk Danny over to the main office.

"Hello, I'm here to drop off Danny" I greet the secretary.

"Oh, yes! His classroom will be right down the hall, last door to the left. Will that be all Miss?" The secretary answers.

"Nope, that's all. Thanks!" I reply as Danny and I head over to his classroom. It's a short walk, but we stop before we enter the closed classroom door.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?" I ask Danny.

"Do I have to?" Danny asks with huge, pleading eyes. I realize that it's technically his first day of school when he tugs at my skirt anxiously.

"Sorry, buddy. But, we all have to go to school. I'll pick you around 3, okay?" I hug Danny goodbye, in hopes of calming him down enough. At the end of our warm hug, I hand over Danny's lunch bag and backpack. "Have a good day!" I wave as I get up to leave. As I walk away, I can just feel Danny's eyes burning a hole in my back, wanting me to turn around and stay with him or something. I simply sigh, and exit the building.

**-O-**

* * *

**So, how'd I do? I kind of feel bad for little Danny. He has to unknowingly go through school all over again, starting from the very beginning. Let's just hope Frostbite can find the cure soon and that none of the Fentons get suspicious… **

**Anyways, feel free to review! Have an awesome rest of your day everyone! :D**

**~Annsofly**

**July 6, 2013**

**7:51 pm**


	22. Chapter 22: Danny's First Day Part 1

**Chapter 22:**

**Hey guys! I bet you want to know what Danny's doing, don't ya? Well, I'm here to satisfy your brains, then! Also, my best friend is visiting for a while, so I won't be able to update as frequently. But, I'll do my best for you guys! I haven't seen her for several years! I'm so excited XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom… Still.**

* * *

**Danny's POV:**

I watch Sam walk away, deserting me, even though she says she's coming back. As soon as she exits the building and I'm sure she won't turn around and come back for me, I take a big breathe and push the door open.

The first thing I notice is an older woman with fizzy grey hair, piled up in a messy bun, cowering in her chair as two kids my age are tackling each other. My guess is that she's our teacher. I already don't like her.

"Who are you?" An unfamiliar voice asks me from behind. I turn around and take in his appearance, he has big glasses, a dandelion yellow T-shirt, and green cargo shorts with brown sneakers. I struggle for an answer, but it seems that my shyness is set to override my speaking abilities. "

You don't talk much, do you?" the strange boy asks. I shrug, unsure because I don't remember anything.

"D-Danny" I say, "My name is Danny" I finally answer his question, about five minutes too late.

"Danny? Huh, the name sounds so familiar…" the kid trails off, "Oh! Sorry, my name is Tucker!"

"No way! I just met someone else named Tucker today!" I quickly get over my shyness.

"Dude, no way! That's so weird!" Tucker enthusiastically replies. I don't know how to carry on the conversation, so I just bow my head and fidget with my hands. I guess Tucker senses my discomfort because he invites me to sit with him. I happily nod in acceptance of his invitation and sit on the brightly colored carpet.

"So, Danny, where are ya from?" Tucker asks me. _Oh man! I don't know where I'm from! I should have asked Sam or even that giant white monster, Frostbite. _

"I dunno" I reply honestly, "How about you? Where are you from?"

"Oh, that's easy! I'm from—," Tucker seems to ponder this for a moment, "actually, I don't know where I'm from…"

"Huh," I say, "What's your favorite color?"

"Green!" Tucker shouts with excitement, earning us a few stares from the surrounding people.

"No way! THAT'S MY FAVORITE COLOR, TOO!" I shout, equally excited.

"AWESOME!" Tucker and I high-five with all our excitement.

"Okay, class! Its 8:00, time to settle down! Class is starting now!" the older woman cooed, obviously faking her cheeriness. I hear a few kids mutter their disapprovals. "Alright, my name is Mrs. Margaret! How about you kids introduce yourselves to your neighbors while I go get the crafts ready?" I hear a few kids cheer in response as I turn to greet my other neighbor.

"Hi, I'm Danny" I quietly greet the raven-haired girl sitting to my left.

"Hi, my name is Samantha," She looks up at me and I notice her eyes are an awesome purple color.

"Cool, so where are you from Samantha?" I ask her, a little less shy.

"I actually don't know," She replies after a moment, sadness apparent in her twinkling purple orbs.

"Oh, that's okay! I don't know either," I try my best to smile, but end up displaying a lopsided grin. I guess it works because she starts giggling, which is all that matters at the moment. "I like you, you're funny," Samantha states.

"Thanks, I like you, too," I reply, lopsided grin still present. This makes Samantha giggle some more. She's about to say something when the teacher interrupts us, to make an announcement. "Alright class, we're tracing two of our new friends' hands and drawing two things we like about them. Just go ahead and find a seat at the table and start."

"Danny! Come on dude, let's go!" Tucker tugs at my shirt.

"Okay, sure! Come on Samantha, you can come with us, too!" I reply.

"Okay!" Samantha giddily gets up and follows Tucker and me to the table. I start by tracing Tuckers right hand, while Samantha does the same thing with his left hand. After that, Sam and Tucker are each tracing my hand onto their own papers. Next is Sam's turn, and soon enough, we're drawing things we like about each other on the person's traced hand.

"I like your eyes," I say as I draw Samantha's eyes onto the traced hand.

"Thanks, I like your hair," She replies, drawing my head and an arrow pointing to my hair.

"Hmm… I like your pigtails," Tucker chimes in, drawing Samantha's pigtails onto the traced hand.

"I like your glasses," Samantha replies.

"Aw, I was going to say that!" I pout.

"That's cool; you can draw it, too." Samantha says.

"Ooh, let's make it a contest! Who can draw my glasses the best?" Tucker taunts.

"We're on!" I look over to a smirking Samantha.

* * *

**-O-**

**So, who do you think wins the contest? Also, why do you think that Samantha and Tucker don't know where they're from? Who are they and why do they seem so familiar? I wonder…**

**I'm sorry for cutting it off early. I just have things that I need to do. That and I'm kind of worn out from cleaning my room for a few hours today. I'll try to make it up to you guys later! Have an awesome rest of your day!**

**~Annsofly**

**July 8, 2013**

**9:08 pm**


	23. Chapter 23: Danny's First Day Part 2

**Chapter 23:**

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait, I've been a little busy. But, I finally managed to put together this chapter, so viola! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**-O-**

* * *

**Third Person Limited:**

"Alright kids, its recess, go out and have fun! But, play nice, okay?" Mrs. Margaret exclaims. A wave of sugar-high four and five year olds sprint out towards the playground, leaving a terrified Danny, Samantha, and Tucker. "Whoa," Tucker exhales, "What was that?"

"I don't know," Danny blinks, still in shock.

"Let's go play!" Samantha hooks her small arms with the boys' and runs out towards the playground. She looks around until she finds the sandbox unoccupied and available to her artistic talents. "Let's make sand castles!"

"Oh cool! And we can make knights and dragons, too!" Tucker exclaims, following Samantha's lead.

"I want to build a rocket," Danny says as he begins to mold the sand to his liking.

"There weren't rockets back then, silly!" Samantha states.

"But I like rockets," Danny pouts.

"But that's not logical!" Samantha counters.

"Does it even matter? I'm being creative over here, okay?" Danny grumbles, still molding his beloved rocket.

"Fine, but you're not bringing your rocket over to my castle," Samantha mutters.

"Fine," Danny says, irked.

"Wow, you two must really like each other," Tucker chimes in, only to get whacked in the head by Samantha.

"EW, no! We're all just friends!" Samantha and Danny shout at Tucker.

"Whatever you say," Tucker lets a sly smile escape onto his features.

Five minutes pass, revealing Samantha's precisely designed castle, Tucker's messy knights and superb dragon, and Danny's detailed rocket.

"Wow," Tucker says, "You two are really good"

"Thank you," Samantha and Danny reply with smug looks on their face.

"But surely you like my castle better than his rocket, right?" Samantha asks Tucker.

"Well, I-" Tucker starts.

"Tucker!" Danny exclaims.

"Don't let him change your mind, Tucker. Whose designs do you like better?" Samantha insists.

"I—" Tucker hesitates. Just then, the kids hear a bell, signaling them to return to their classrooms. _Saved by the bell, _Tucker says in his mind. "Well, time to go back to class," Tucker grins, leading the way back to their classroom.

* * *

**-O-**

**Sam's POV:**

"Do you think Danny's alright?" I ask Tucker nervously. I can't believe I just left him there for his first day of school without warning him about the rules or whatever. I just really hope that Danny makes some friends.

"Sam, Danny's going to be fine. You weren't there when Danny was in pre-school; he was a lot more outgoing back then. I'm sure he's made friends and he's doing just fine. So just calm down, okay?" Tucker tries to reassure me. I know that it's probably stupid of me to worry about him, but I just can't help it. What happens if someone recognizes him?

"Oh no. What if he has the same pre-school teacher as he did when he was actually four? What if she recognizes him?" I begin to go into extreme panic mode.

"Sam, I doubt that'll happen. Danny's going to be just fine, alright?" Tucker drones. How can he be so calm? I mean, that's his _best friend _out there. What happens if he gets hurt and he needs me to pick him up? _Calm down, Manson. Pull it together. You can make it through today. Just finish up this last period and then you pick Danny up. No problem, it's all good. _

"I think I'm good now, thanks," I say as I take a deep breath, "So are you coming with us to the mall after school? I have to get Danny some new clothes, oh, and a night light. Did you know he was scared of the dark?" I say.

"Sure, and yes, I did know that," Tucker replies, obviously a little annoyed that I'm still talking about Danny. I guess I can't blame him, though. Danny's been the main topic of the entire day for me. If Tucker had been droning on and on about Star or whatever, I would have kicked him into tomorrow by now.

"Okay, cool," I say, looking over at the clock. _Ten more minutes, FINALLY! _I then turn my attention toward the teacher, finally giving him my attention.

* * *

**-O-**

**Okay, and done! It wasn't as great, but I was trying to hurry up because my friend is coming over at any given second now. So, excuse me for the hastiness. Meanwhile, if you were wondering who won the contest, Tucker, being the one stuck in the middle, couldn't decide.**

**Anyways, you'll most likely learn about why Danny has come into contact with such familiar characters in the next chapter. I'll try to get that chapter up and running by Sunday. Honestly, I'll be really busy starting Friday all the way until Monday. But hopefully I'll get some good old work done. **

**Don't forget to review! Also, thank you to all of you who have reviewed, it means a lot to me! Anyways, have an awesome day everyone! :D**

**~Annsofly**

**July 11, 2013**

**2:16 pm**


	24. Chapter 24: Shopping

**Chapter 24:**

**Hey everyone! Thank you all for the awesome reviews you guys so kindly wrote! I'm sorry for the inconsistency with my updates, but I'll try to manage two or three updates in a week. Anyways, back to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

"Sam!" I hear a familiar voice shout with glee, following the obnoxious squeaking of sneakers against the polished floor.

"Hey, Danny," I greet, "How was your day?" Hoping he didn't get in trouble, or have a horrible day.

"It was AWESOME! I made some new friends today!" Danny giddily announces as he pulls me into a tight hug.

"That's nice! Maybe they can come over some time. But, for now, are you ready to go to the mall?" I inwardly grin, watching Danny's facial expression turn from happy and excited to bursting with joy.

"Can we get ice cream, too?!" Danny pleads with irresistible puppy-dog eyes.

"We'll see," I say, "But you have to be on your best behavior" I can't help but laugh at Danny's intense nodding session taking place as his agreement. "Alright, let's go. Tucker's waiting for us out front," I say as I take hold of Danny's pudgy toddler hand.

"So, tell me about these new friends," I welcome Danny to talk about his first day of pre-school as Tucker joins us on my other side.

"Okay! They're really cool! Well, first I met a guy named Tucker. It was freaky because your name is Tucker," Danny points to Tucker on the other side of me, "Then I met a girl, her name is Samantha, she's really good at art! They seem familiar, have we seen them before?"

"Huh," Tucker chimes in, "weird…" I look over to my left to see Danny blissfully trotting down the sidewalk towards the mall coming into view. I then look over to my right to find Tucker in a deep train of though. As we continue our journey over to the mall, I can't help but wonder if Danny met Tucker and my younger self.

"Tucker," I say, whispering quietly directly into his ear in order to avoid alarming Danny, "do you think Danny just met out younger selves?"

"That's what I was thinking," Tucker replies, equally carefully, "Do you think this had to do with Clock Work?" I think about this for a moment. It actually does make some sense for Clock Work to be sending our younger selves to accompany Danny. Clock Work probably did this so that Danny has friends or so that he doesn't make any new friends that he'll get too attached to. Both are pretty good guesses, but Clock Work has his own mysterious motives, if only I knew for sure…

"Now that I think about it," I begin, "It would make sense," I admit. Tucker must've been thinking the same thing because my semi-vague answer seems to prove sufficient enough.

"Okay," I say aloud, gaining Danny's attention, "Let's go check out GAP and then we'll head over to Target for a nightlight. And if you behave, we can go get ice cream. Sound like a plan?" Danny nods vigorously in response, earning a slight chuckle from me.

"Alright," I start, "Do you know what size you are?" I ask Danny. I doubt he'd know his own size, to list one reason, he has amnesia, and to list two, pretty much no kid knows their own clothing size because their parents buy their clothes. Much to my expectation, Danny shakes his head, confirming my unspoken suspicions.

"Tucker, care to help?" I ask, nudging the teen slouching beside me.

"Yeah, yeah," Tucker grumbles, dragging Danny along with him to go find a new wardrobe. I pick out something I suspect Danny would definitely wear, a white T-Shirt with a red oval on the chest. I pick one up in what I guess is his size, and hand it over to Danny for him to try on.

"Do you need help?" I ask him hoping he'll say 'no'. Much to my luck, he shakes his head 'no', verifying my hopes. As Danny tries on the mountain of clothes Tucker handed him, plus the shirt I told him to try, I drag Tucker aside.

"You wouldn't happen to know what size underwear he is, would you?" I ask him, eyes gleaming with hope.

"Um, NO. But, I'll just go off of what I was at his age." Tucker answers, half disturbed. But, hey, who could blame him?

"Okay, that's fine," I say as Tucker stalks off to go grab another mini-mountain of underwear for Danny.

"All done!" I hear a childish voice from behind me say with a grin apparent in his voice.

"Okay, so did you find anything you like?" I ask him, and he nods his head in response.

"I like these!" Danny grins, handing me a small stack of clothes. Among this small stack I notice the shirt that I handed him earlier, along with a pair of light blue jeans, a red jacket, and a pair of indigo play-shorts. "Nice," I say, "Did these all fit you right?" I ask him.

"Yup!" Danny says. I nod in response, going back to the designated racks from where he found the clothes in search for more of the same in his size. Luckily, I find at least two more of the same thing for each article of clothing.

Danny and I walk over to the check out area where I find Tucker flirting with the obviously annoyed cashier. "Hi," I say, instantly breaking up whatever conversation Tucker was forcing upon the poor cashier. "Hi, is this all?" She asks me. I nod in reply.

"Alright, the total comes out to $87.34" The Cashier states as she finishes scanning the last article of clothing.

"Okay, cool," I say as I slide my parents' credit card.

"Thanks, have a good afternoon," She calls out as the three of us walk out of the store and right into the last person I want to run into of all times… Jazz.

* * *

**So, what'd you think? Let me know in that very enticing Review Box on the bottom right area of this page. Anyways, Good Night! :D**

**~Annsofly**

**July 14, 2013**

**10:23 pm**


	25. Chapter 25: Of Hints and Clues

**Chapter 25:**

**No, I did not abandon my story. I've just been very busy lately, so I haven't gotten around to it. Anyways, the long anticipated chapter has finally arrived! Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

"Oh, sorry…" Jazz looks up at my momentarily stunned face, "Sam?" I make eye contact with the Fenton girl and try to distract her as I subtly hide the toddler version of Danny behind me and the giant bags of clothes Tucker and I carry.

"Hey, Jazz," I greet trying to remain calm when my brain is screaming at me to run, "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same question," Jazz eyes me weirdly before continuing, "I was just heading over to the bookstore, there's this new psychology book just for teens and I thought I'd give it a try. So what were you doing here?" Jazz looks at the store that I just walked out of and continues to scan my reaction, which thankfully stays neutral due to years of practice.

"Oh, I was just shopping for the kids in need. I decided to donate some new stuff to foster care kids, which is a much better way to spend my money than selfishly spending our good fortune like my parents," I end it in an irksome manner, so it sounds realistic.

"Oh, good for you! Well, I better go if I want to get all my homework done in time. Bye Sam! Bye Tucker!" Jazz says, but with my luck, a patch of black hair catches her eye before I could make a mad dash away from here.

"Who's this?" Jazz points to the cowering toddler version of Danny. Tucker and I exchange distressed looks before turning to reply.

"One of my neighbors' kids that I'm babysitting for a couple of weeks. His parents are out of town, and I thought it'd be a good way of earning my own money," I state, "Anyways, I still have to hit up a couple more stores, so I'll talk to you later. Bye Jazz!" I turn away, hoping she'll leave me alone.

"What did you say his name is?" Jazz calls out after me, a suspicious look evident on her near flawless features.

"His name is Danny," I say, before grabbing said boy's hand and quickening our pace over to the nearest store. I can't help but notice from the corner of my eye a suspicious look radiating off of Jazz as she watches the three of us walk into Target.

"Do you think she knows?" Tucker whispers into my ear as I search for a nightlight. I look over at him, his eyes pleading for me to say 'no', but sadly, I know that isn't the answer.

"Probably," I sigh, "She's the one Fenton that we can't slide anything past," I grunt disapprovingly, knowing we'll have to explain everything to Jazz sooner or later. Here's hoping for later, though.

"You're probably right," Tucker grumbles into my ear, "Should we tell her?" I think about it for a moment and decide that it wouldn't be the worst thing to do. But, considering the way she acted when she found out Danny's secret, I decide to plainly let her find out on her own terms.

"She'll figure it out eventually," I respond while picking out two moon-shaped nightlights for Danny, one for his room that I still need to set up, and one for the bathroom. We walk over to the counter to pay for the nightlight in an awkward silence, with the exception of Danny's giddy humming.

"Can we get ice cream now?" Danny asks with pleading eyes, "I've been really good!" He tries to convince me. I nod and he jumps with joy as I navigate to the vegan ice cream shop not too far from the mall.

Once we arrive, Danny orders a vanilla cone, Tucker gets a chocolate one, and I get a strawberry one with those little gummy bats that I love. "Wow, this is really good for something vegan," Tucker teases me, which earns him an annoyed glare from me.

"What's vegan?" Danny asks me, raw curiosity filling his eyes.

"It's when you don't eat anything with a face on it," Tucker simply answers, in which I nod in agreement.

"Oh," Danny replies, thinking in depth about what we just told him.

"Anyways, what do your new friends look like?" I ask Danny, still curious as to whether or not he met the younger versions of me and Tucker.

"Well," Danny begins after biting into his cone, "Tucker has big glasses, a yellow T-Shirt, and green shorts with brown sneakers. Oh, and he has green eyes. Anyways, Samantha has purple eyes and black pigtails." Danny finishes, happily taking another chunk out of his treat.

"Cool," I say, as I send a look over to Tucker who understands me immediately, "Are you ready to go back home?" I ask Danny. He gobbles up the last piece of his ice cream cone and nods vigorously. "Okay, cool. Tucker, are you coming, too?" I now turn over to the Techno-geek who finished his ice cream a while ago.

"Yeah, sure. But only to help with the bags because I have to be home for dinner in thirty minutes. My mom is making her famous meatloaf tonight and I don't want to miss out on that." I nod, slightly disgusted, and we then head out, bags in hand with Danny trailing in front of Tucker and me.

_When will life get easier for us?_

* * *

**Done! So, what'd ya think? Jazz has been left out of the loop for a while now; do think it'll stay that way? Hm… Anyways, have an awesome rest of your day! :D**

**~Annsofly**

**July 19, 2013**

**8:12 pm**


	26. Chapter 26: Suspicious Jazz

**Chapter 26:**

**Hey, I'm in a bit of a sad mood today because I had to exchange my goodbyes with my only best friend earlier. She's leaving to go back to her own home tomorrow and we won't see each other until next year if we're lucky. **

**Meanwile, this chapter will be enjoyed from a different character's point of view. Exciting, right? **

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize.**

* * *

**Jazz's POV:**

Sam's hiding something from me and I am bent on finding out, even if it kills me. Why was she trying to hide that little boy from me? He's awfully similar to Danny, but how is that possible?

Danny is upstairs in his room, doing homework or videogames. Though, I'm sure he's doing videogames rather than homework. But that's beside the point. What I really want to know is what's being kept from me, and I can't read my book without finding out what that secret holds.

I carefully toss my book onto my desk, and head to my bedroom door. Danny wouldn't lie to me, would he? He knows that I know about his secret, so why wouldn't he tell this secret?

Alright, here's the plan: first off, I'll ask 'Danny' several questions concerning this secret. Then, I'll talk to Sam and Tucker tomorrow at school. Lastly, I'll have to rule out the lies and put together the truth. That's the logical way to attack this problem, isn't it?

"Danny?" I say, knocking on my little brother's door.

"What?" I hear his grumpy response from inside his room.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you about some things," I casually respond, stepping into Danny's room.

"What about?" Danny eyes me suspiciously before turning back to his computer game.

"Is it so wrong for a big sister to check on her little brother every once and while?" I ask, feigning hurt.

"Yeah, but not with you. So what do you want?" Danny presses, earning a '_humph' _from me.

"I ran into Tucker and Sam today at the mall," I started, "Did you know Sam's babysitting her neighbor's kids?" This gains Danny's attention, as he hits the pause button in the game on his computer screen in order for him to turn to me. I scan over his features in hopes of finding a clue to this big mystery I'm trying to solve. So far, his face is stone, leading me to believe I hit the jackpot of information.

"Cool," Danny cautiously says in reply, "What'd they say?" He eyes me suspiciously before I give my answer.

"Nothing much," I simply reply, "But it was so weird because the little boy Sam's babysitting looks a lot like you when you were his age; which I'm guessing is about four years old. Anyways, I didn't know Sam likes little kids,"

"Oh," Danny states, "Weird. But, there's a lot of things that you don't know about Sam-," I stop him before he begins to list all the things he's noticed about his little crush. I don't know why he tries to hide it; the only ones who are oblivious to it are Sam and himself.

"Okay then," I stop him with a look that clearly says 'Stop before I run away in horror', "I better finish my reading before I go to bed. G'night little brother" I shut the door behind me as I hear Danny's muffled response, "Goodnight".

_Alright, _I think as I lay in bed, _what have I gathered? _I think about this for a moment, and then decide to sleep on it. _There's no use of over thinking these things, I'm sure it'll come to me by tomorrow._

-O-

* * *

"Sam!" I shout as I spot Sam walking by herself between classes. Sure, we only have five minutes in-between periods, but five is better than zero. Plus, this is the perfect opportunity to hear her side of the story. I want to know if it'll match up with the one she told me yesterday, and what better time than now?

"Jazz?" Sam inches towards me as she weaves through the sea of students, "What do you want?" I notice her eyes scanning my own as if to confirm what she thinks I'm about to ask her. Knowing her, her unspoken accusations are probably correct, but here's hoping that she'll talk regardless.

"It's about yesterday," I start, but before I can finish, Sam looks up at me with frantic eyes.

"Yeah?" Sam calms herself, repainting her features with one of annoyance.

"Since when have you liked little kids?" I ask her, suspicion lacing my words.

"What kind of question is that?" Sam responds, obviously ticked off, but also a hint of worry washing her poker face.

"It's just that you're Goth and hate all things happy, so I figured…" I stop myself before I end up with a combat boot to my shins, "Anyways, the boy you're babysitting looks really familiar…" But before I can continue, Sam interrupts with another frantic look plastered onto her face.

"Oh, sorry, I have to run, maybe later," Sam starts as she turns to dart away, "Bye!" She manages to call out as soon as she's a safe distance away from me. _Hmm… This little mysterious secret could be bigger than I thought._

* * *

**Done! So, what'd you think? Sorry for cutting it short, but I have another story that I should be working on as well. It's called 'To Walk a Mile in One Another's Shoes', feel free to check it out! Anyways, I hope you all have an extra awesome day today! **

**Note that I'll be updating a little more regularly now that I won't be so busy.**

**~Annsofly**

**July 25, 2013**

**4:43 pm**


	27. Chapter 27: Let's Play Keep Away

**Chapter 27:**

**Hey everyone! Yeah, I think I'll be updating my stories once or twice a week from now on. Sorry if that disappoints you... **

**Anyways, back to our favorite little story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

"You mean Jazz tried to corner you in between periods today?" Tucker asks for clarification. I nod, briefly reflecting back on that horrendous endeavor. Though I notice Tucker trying to suppress a laugh, but after a couple of seconds it just bursts for the whole cafeteria to hear.

"Tucker, would you cut it out! The whole cafeteria is starting to stare at us!" I kick Tucker in the shins to enforce my demand. Thankfully, he reluctantly stops laughing his head off, and nurses his bruising shins. "Well, you don't have to be so rude," I hear him mutter under his breathe.

"Anyways," Icey, who is pretending to be the present-day Danny, adds, "Jazz came into my room last night. She started asking me a bunch of stuff about your guys' run in with her at the mall. She noticed the similarity of you know who..." Icey nervously glances around her to make sure no one heard her.

"Do you think we should tell her?" Icey asks us in all seriousness.

"Tell who what?" An all too familiar preppy voice startles us all from behind.

"Don't scare me like that, Jazz!" Tucker whines.

"Sorry," Jazz gives us a sheepish smile, "Anyways, can I talk to you guys about something?" She takes a seat next to Tucker, and across from 'Danny'.

"Aren't you guys the least bit suspicious about that little boy Sam's babysitting?" Jazz continues, not even waiting for the objection that sits at the tip of my tongue.

"Actually, Jazz, no. Why are you so paranoid anyways?" I retort, stabbing a lone piece of lettuce from my salad plate.

"Yeah," 'Danny' agrees, "I hate to admit it Jazz, but Sam does have a point. You're being really paranoid. If it bothers you so much, I guess I can go check out the kid," He adds in the last part to calm Jazz down and to really sell the whole 'Danny' bit.

"Maybe you guys are right," Jazz slowly gets up from her seat all while eyeing each and every one of us suspiciously, "You go check it out, little bro. I'll be in the library if you guys need me." As soon as Jazz moves out of hearing range, I let out a breath I didn't know I was even holding in.

"That was close," Tucker whispers.

"Yeah, I thought for sure she would pry for more answers," Icey adds, taking another bite out of her sandwich she'd been holding.

"That was too easy," I say, turning my attention from where I saw Jazz exit to the two people I eat lunch with.

"Actually, you do bring up another good point, Sam. Jazz is never easy to shake off," Icey admits.

"Why can't everything just be simple and easy?" Tucker whines, sulking.

"Pull it together, Foley. We're going to need every last one of us in perfect working order to keep her away from little Danny," I declare, standing up in preparation for the bell that is sure to ring at any given second.

And sure enough, it does ring.

-O-

* * *

"Come on! We're going to be late picking up Danny!" I try to rush 'Danny' as he chases the box ghost around the school for the fifteenth time. With that said, I pull out the spare Fenton Thermos I keep in my spider backpack and suck in the annoying Box ghost. "There, now let's go!" I say, dragging my two friends towards the preschool.

"Someone's a little excited," Tucker points out, earning a stern glare from me. I figure that kicking him again will only further delay our arrival at Danny's preschool, so I had to settle for the glare.

"Geez, if looks could kill..." Tucker starts, this time, earning an iron punch, courtesy of your favorite Goth.

"Alright, alright. Geez, relax Sam." Tucker pouts, rubbing his sore arm.

"Next time, learn to watch it," I bitterly reply upon arriving at our destination.

"Okay, you guys stay out here while I go get Danny," I say, rushing inside because of our lateness. I quickly greet the secretary as I pass by her desk, and continue my fast walk over to Danny's classroom. After a short ten seconds, I finally reach the waiting halfa's classroom.

"Sam!" Danny smiles brightly, running over to hug me in his delight.

"Hey, Danny!" I manage a smile, taking his hand to walk back outside to Tucker and Icey/Danny. "How was your day?"

"It was awesome! Today Mrs. Margaret introduced us to our new class pet, Archie!" Danny excitedly replies.

"Nice! What kind of animal is Archie?" I ask the bouncing four year old.

"Archie is a turtle!" Danny beams, making my sad excuse of a smile turn into something a lot more genuine.

"Wow!" I feign giddiness, thankfully Danny can't tell the difference between genuine and fake happiness. That or I'm just that good at hiding my emotions. Eh, it's probably the latter.

"Yep! The teacher is even letting a different student take him home every night starting tomorrow. Can I _please_ take him home with me this week?" Danny looks up at me with an adorable puppy dog face. Lucky for him, I actually like animals.

"Of course!" I answer, walking with him to join the waiting Tucker and Icey. Upon noticing a 'new' person, Danny tightens the grip on my hand and hides behind me.

"Danny, it's alright. He's a friend, and guess what? He has the same name as you!" I try to cheer the shy boy up. Which, he reluctantly takes his place beside me and manages a strained 'hello'.

"Okay, enough with the formalities. We've got some work to do," And with that, Tucker leads the way back over to my place to begin finding a cure for our beloved Danny. Hopefully, we can find that cure before Jazz ever finds out the truth about her brother. Which I'm guessing we have a day or two if we're lucky.

* * *

**Done! So, what'd you all think! Let me know in the reviews section! I'm not sure how many more chapters there are going to be in the story, but I'm guessing maybe ten or so more. **

**Anyways, a special thanks to all of you wonderful readers who have reviewed! I love reading them, so keep 'em coming! Have an awesome day, everyone!**

**~Annsofly**

**July 29, 2013**

**4:53 pm**


	28. Chapter 28: Blues Clues

**Chapter 28:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom… Or Blues Clues. **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

"So," I close the door behind me, securing the lock, "How are we going to do this?" I look around my room, Danny is sitting comfortably on my bed, Tucker is absent-mindedly twiddling his thumbs, and Icey is occupying a bean bag chair on the floor, looking up at me. Her lips part, readying for a response, when a purple vortex appears in the middle of my room. Though, the vortex is familiar, and Tucker and I both recognize it immediately.

"Hey, Clock Work," Tucker and I both greet the ghost of time. He simply smiles and gives us both a nod of recognition before making the purple vortex he created, disappear. He's wearing his trademark purple cloak and carrying his time staff, making me wonder if he ever goes anywhere without them. But, my thoughts are soon interrupted by the said ghost.

"You all must be wondering why I came for a visit, are you not?" Clockwork begins, looking around the room to make sure he has everyone's attention, "Well, once again, this is concerning young Daniel." He pauses for a moment, collecting his thoughts, and preparing his next words carefully with precision as always. From the corner of my eye, I can see both Tucker and Icey tensing at the mention of our best friend and hero.

"I must warn you," Clock Work says, making eye contact with me in particular, "After Danny's recovery, you must help him in any and every way possible. But, concerning the topic that you've gathered here for, you mustn't let Jasmine in on Danny's current dilemma; it will only worsen the situation,"

"How can we cure Danny?" I find myself asking, my mind and my mouth not fully connected with each other. Though, my question gains the attention of Danny, who stops fiddling with the comforter and looks up at me with the mention of his name. I sigh, thinking of a different way to word my question. But, my thoughts are once again interrupted by Clock Work.

"Someone will figure it out," He sends a quick look over to Tucker before turning his attention back towards me. Seriously, this guy is so vague sometimes that my head just wants to explode, while my hands just curl up into steel fists out of frustration.

"What about the kids at Danny's preschool? Why are there look-alikes of me and Tucker from when we were four?" I ask, remembering the conversation I had with Danny earlier this week.

"Ah, yes." Clockwork says in recognition, "that was my doing. If Danny were to make new friends, then those friends would wonder where he went after he undergoes his transformation into a teenager again. No worries, though. They are only copies of you two. The real four year old versions of you two are in their proper time." _Well, that certainly answered my question, _I think to myself, remembering back to when I was four…

"Well, I should leave you all to figure this out on your own. Everything will happen in good time," And with that, Clockwork melodramatically creates and enters his purple portal, sending him back to the Ghost Zone.

"What on Earth did all of that mean?" I ask, rather dumbfounded. I look over at Icey, who appears to be mulling over everything Clockwork said with a bit of confusion imprinted on her face. So, I change my line of sight over towards Tucker, who carries a stupefied and slightly irritated expression that I'm probably wearing as well.

"Should we write this new information down?" I hear Icey speak up, flipping open a notepad and taking out a pen. Why does this all seem a so surreal? I rack my brain for the familiar show I used to watch when I was little that reminds me of the whole clue experience… BLUES CLUES! With that, I'm satisfied and turn to give Icey a nod in agreement.

"Can we review what happened to Danny when he turned into a four year old?" Tucker asks me, grabbing his own PDA to file this key information.

"Sure," I reply, digging back into my mind to remember the details of the event. Thankfully, I don't need to do a whole lot of digging in my mind because I basically saw it in slow-motion when it happened. Thus, scarring me for life. I can take it out on Vlad later, but for now…

"Do you think you can re-tell it?" I hear Tucker ask me, in which I nod in return.

"Alright," I begin, taking an extra moment to let the memory sink in.

_Flashback:_

_"This is really good!" Danny says after he swallows a hulking chunk of his burger. I wince in disgust, "Yeah, it's your favorite." Danny grins and turns his focus back to his beefy burger, but before he can take another bite, a vampire-like ghost bursts through the room._

_"Ah, young Daniel, so great to see you my boy" Vlad greets with one of his signature evil grins. "I've heard about your injury in the park. Please, excuse me for the delay, but I have been preparing something just for you." Plasmius whips out an intimidating bazooka._

_"What's that?" Danny finally responds, carefully setting his burger down on his lap; his baby blue eyes packed with childlike curiosity._

_"Ah, yes. This is my latest device, lovely isn't it?" Vlad emphasizes the grand weapon he possesses. "Would you like to see what it does?" Danny nods vigorously. "Very well, how about we try out it on your little friend over there, hmm?" Vlad states, rather than suggests._

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I shout in protest, "There is no way you're doing that!" I leap out of my seat, hitting a button on the side of Danny's luxurious cot, alarming Frostbite._

_"I'm afraid that's not up to you, now is it, child?" Vlad evilly smirks._

_"I'm afraid I cannot allow that,__Plasmius__." Frostbite appears, pointing his own ice gun to the back of Vlad._

_"Oh, but it's too late!" Vlad shoots the bazooka, but at the same time, frostbite shoves him to the side._

_"DANNY!" I exclaim, right as he is about to get hit by Vlad's weapon._

_End Flashback._

"Wow," Icey calls out, clearly stunned by the story. I sigh and nod my head in agreement. I look down at my hands, and then over to Danny. He seems to notice me, so he gets up and walks over to where I'm sitting and climbs onto my lap. I let out a soft laugh, hugging the boy on my lap like my life depended on it.

"Don't worry Danny, we'll figure this out," I declare, silently whispering in his ear. He looks up at me with a quizzical expression painted across his delicate face, but he doesn't question me.

"Maybe I can rig the weapon Vlad used to change Danny into a four year old, so that it can change him back into his teen form?" Tucker helpfully thought out loud. I think this over in my own mind, silently questioning his idea. But, I suppose it could work. So, I just nod my head in firm agreement, making sure to make eye contact with Tucker.

* * *

**Done! Sorry, for long wait. But, it was totally worth it, right? Anyways, thanks for waiting and please review! It totally helps me out with my writing, so don't hesitate to write some constructive criticism. ^^ Have an amazing day! **

**~Annsofly**

**August 8, 2013**

**1:42 pm**


	29. Chapter 29: Well, this is awkward

**Chapter 29:**

**Hey everyone, LOOK! I'm actually on time with this update! Actually, it's before a whole week, so I'm technically early! *Gasp* I KNOW RIGHT?! Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything else you may recognize.**

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

"Alright, Icey go call Frostbite and tell him we're on our way while Tucker and I think of a way to sneak into the Fenton Ghost Portal," I command, gesturing to the said people. They gave me a firm nod in return and Icey whips out her Fenton Phones and calls the said yeti. Before I get a chance to turn over to Tucker, I feel a tug at the side of my shirt. I look down to see an adorable Danny, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"What should I do?" Danny asks me, seemingly desperate to help out. Yeah, some things never change…

"You can look through this," I hand Danny my personal scrapbook/Diary with memories of the three of us. Hey, I might as well _try _to bring Danny's memories back. It couldn't hurt, could it? Danny looks at the cover with confusion and looks up at me, I give him a reassuring smile and he just shrugs and plops down onto the floor.

"Alright, Tucker, got any plans?" I turn to face the techno-geek who seems to be focusing on his PDA. I take the few steps to get in front of him and wave my hand in front of his eyes. "Hello? Earth to Tucker!" I call out, mocking him.

"Huh? Cut it out Sam!" Tucker exclaims, forcibly taking my wrist and shoving it to the side. I give him a glare and he sends me a very apologetic look.

"Sorry," Tucker mumbles, "But I think I found our way into Fenton Works," He then proceeds to pat the spot next to him on my bed, and as I take the spot, he shows me what he was eying on his PDA. It's some weird simulation of Danny transforming into his ghost form, only its toddler Danny transforming. Wait… Does toddler Danny even have ghost powers? Tucker seems to be reading my mind and answers me.

"Yes, Sam, he does have ghost powers. Even though he didn't have them when he was a toddler, I doubt the bazooka Vlad used shorted out his powers. Although, I wouldn't put it past the fruitloop, but it's worth a shot" Tucker says. I take a moment to think about this. Yeah, Vlad is pretty "special", but he probably didn't short out Danny's powers. Didn't he want Danny as his apprentice… or son? Like I said, he's a total fruitloop.

"Alright," I agree, "So how does this help us exactly?" I ask for clarification. Tucker sighs and rubs his temples. It's times like these where I regret having a geek for a best friend, they can make you feel so stupid sometimes. I wonder if this is how Danny feels… Oh, right, off topic. Moving on…

"Well," Tucker begins with deep breath, "We could use his powers to our advantage. But, we'd probably have to help him with it. Oh, and there's not much of a guarantee that it would work because he's so small." He points out, somehow ruining the idea altogether. Tucker appears to notice my doubtfulness, so he places a reassuring hand on my shoulder and gives me a firm nod.

"Alright, alright," I give in, "We can give it a shot," With that, Tucker takes his hand off of my shoulder to fist pump in victory. I laugh and shake my head at his silly victory moves.

"Danny," I call for the said halfa, still pre-occupied watching Tucker. When I don't get a response I look over to where I saw him plop onto the floor to look through my scrapbook. Sure enough, I find him sitting in the last place I saw him, but his expression changed into a blank, spacey one since the last I saw of him about ten minutes ago.

"Danny?" I say, a little more cautiously. Still, he makes no effort to let me know he's paying attention, that is, _if _he can hear me. I slightly panic on the inside, hoping it's nothing serious.

"… Alright, chief, we'll see you in a few..." I hear Icey end her conversation with Frostbite just seconds before she freaks out as well, "SAM! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE GREAT ONE!?" She shrieks, running over to assist me with the said toddler.

"He was just looking through my scrapbook while we were all busy, and then I called him and he didn't respond, so I came over here and he was just like _this_," I say with slight panic rising in my voice as I gesture to the dazed boy. I take a deep breath, trying to clear my mind of worry and to think of a way to bring Danny out of it.

Considering Danny's only a toddler, a fake-out-make-out definitely wouldn't be right. So, what else is there that could get him out of this funk? All the sudden, a light bulb goes off in my head and I lean over and grab Danny's shoulders.

"Wait, what you are doing?!" Icey and Tucker shout at me, making a move to stop me from what I'm about to do. I simply ignore them and proceed to shaking the spacey tot back into reality. I inwardly laugh at the irony, he always did want to become an astronaut, too bad his mind is the only thing stuck in space. I grin.

"Stop, it's not working, just please, STOP!" Icey cries from behind me, practically begging me to cut it out. Sadly for her, I'm beyond determined so I continue shaking him, but as I do so, I go a little bit harder. After a couple more minutes, Danny seems to be showing some signs of coming back down to Earth.

"Danny!" I shout with glee, hugging him to no end. Then I realize what he just put me through, so I punch him in the shoulder, but not hard enough to inflict any damage to his vulnerable skin.

"Ow, Sam, stop that!" Danny rubs his wounded shoulder. Once he takes his gaze off of his shoulder, he looks up at the small crowd of two people and a yeti that's not Frostbite, and goes wide eyed.

"Why are you all so big? Or, why am I so small? Why is my hand small and chubby? And who is that?!" Danny questions me, fear and anger seething with each additional word. Realization hits me as I put two and two together. Well, this is awkward...

"Danny," I say in the sweetest and calmest voice I can muster, "Don't freak out, but…"

* * *

**DONE! Ha, am I evil for ending it right there? Sorry, it was just too tempting! Anyways, please feel free to review; I love hearing from my adoring fans. Alright, alright, Danny's fans, happy? Haha, okay, have an awesome day! :D**

**~Annsofly**

**August 14, 2013**

**7:46 pm**


	30. Chapter 30: Well, Shit

**Chapter 30:**

**Hey everyone! School starts this Monday for me! Woo! Ha-ha, okay, it's not that exciting. But, I'm going to be a sophomore this year, so woohoo! Anyways, that probably means it'll take a little longer for updates. But don't worry; I'll still try my best to make sure I hit the weekly deadlines. Though, if I don't, DON'T KILL ME! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, or anything you may recognize. Though, I do own this plot.**

* * *

**Danny's POV:**

"Danny!" Sam shouts with an overbearing wave of cheeriness, hugging me very tightly. Then she seems to remember something, or so I think, as she proceeds to punch me on the shoulder. It's not one of her usual iron-fist punches, but it still kind of hurts.

"Ow, Sam, stop that!" I rub my wounded shoulder, slightly annoyed at Sam. And that's when I finally notice the short and chubby arm being rubbed by an alien chubby hand. Once I take my gaze off of my shoulder, I look up at the small crowd of two towering versions of Sam and Tucker and a yeti that's not Frostbite, and go wide eyed.

"Why are you all so big? Or, why am I so small? Why is my hand small and chubby? And who is that?!" I question Sam in particular, fear and anger seething with each additional word. I do my best to keep my cool, but am failing miserably, only making me all the more angry and frustrated. Yes, I am flustered.

"Danny," Sam says in a saccharine voice that sends chills up and down my puny spine, "Don't freak out, but…" Oh, shit. This is bad. This must be _really bad_. I close my eyes, bracing myself for the blow I'm about to endure. "You're four years old," Sam breathes out after the dramatic pause.

"Damn it!" I screech, flinching at my higher pitched toddler voice. I take a deep breath, trying to think clearly, but to no avail. "And why, might I ask, am I a toddler?" I ask, clearly annoyed as I rub my temples from the headache that's beginning to take form. Wow, I must be the luckiest person on earth right now. And to think half-dying was the best part, no, it's not, there's more! That's right! I can't remember shit if it hit me square in the face! The last thing I remember is running back to my room after yelling at my parents. And who knows how long ago that's been!

Why? Why me? Of all the luck in the world, where's my silver lining? Am I not allowed to be happy? I groan, clearly aggravated and generally pissed off at my situation. Yeah, I don't always cuss, but when I do, I'm in one hell of a situation! And that's coming from the same half-ghost hybrid that defeated that damned ghost-king, Pariah.

"Uh, Danny," Sam waves her hand in front of my face, effectively bringing me back to my own living hell, also known as reality.

"What?" I grumbled, balling my hands into fists. Everyone around me stares at me for a moment until they all burst into their own laughing fits, which only angers me further. "WHAT?!" I screech, flailing my fists in the air for emphasis. Tucker breathes, taking a second to right himself before possibly answering me.

"Dude," He begins, "You're so not threatening when you're a toddler! It's just hilarious!" With that, he falls back on the ground to continue rolling around and laughing. I can feel my cheeks grow to a dangerous scarlet red as I can no longer hold in the scream begging me to release it. So, I do. And man, can I scream or what?

At first, everyone just continued laughing, but after a couple seconds, they all got up and tried to make me shut-up. I did, but only after Sam clamped her hand over my mouth long enough for Tucker force a pillow onto my face. "Danny," Sam uses her warning voice, "Keep it quiet! Do you want anyone to call the police?" That got me to shut up, I mean, how do you explain a half-ghost hybrid teenager, who's also stuck in his toddler form? Yeah, that's what I thought.

"Alright," I submit, "Can someone tell me what's going on here?" I cross my arms and resume my criss-cross-apple-sauce-style seating on the fuzzy carpet. Sam sighs, and turns to answer me, "I already have, but you were spacing out… Again. Remember? That's why I was waving my hand in your face?" She waves her hands in my face for emphasis. I just sigh, and shake my head in what everyone conceives as "no".

"Alright, I'll start over again slowly, but you better listen this time because I won't be repeating it a third time!" Sam warns me, occupying a spot on the carpet in front of me. "Okay, so where do you want me to begin?" She asks me.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember is running upstairs to my room after I yelled at my parents," I shrug, not even bothering to wrack my brain for anything else. I notice Sam taking a deep breath before she begins.

"Okay," She starts…

-1 hour and about a hundred and two questions later-

"Well, damn," I admit, scratching my head in deep thought as I review what Sam just explained to me. So, I got hit by some contraption Skulker made, got ghost amnesia a few times, almost died (again) from the poison in Skulker's stupid piece of junk, got blasted by Vlad's bazooka which is why I'm like this, went to pre-school with the copies of Sam and Tucker's toddler forms courtesy of Clockwork, and then something about a Spiderman kiss… Sam didn't go into much detail on the last part, but she did blush heavily at the mention of it, and even more so when I asked about it.

"Yeah," Sam breathed out, clutching one arm with her hand and rubbing it awkwardly.

"So," I say, "You and me…" I don't know exactly how to word this. But, I do know that she mentioned some stuff that went on between us. Though, she backtracked whenever she let something like that slip. She looks up at me and we make eye contact, but then she shakes her head as she thinks and looks back down at her free hand.

"I don't know," She admits, dropping the hand she used to clutch her arm. "It's all too confusing right now. We just need to come up with a plan to get you back to normal," I don't know if it's just me, but she seemed a little sad at her response. Though, at the word '_normal_', my heart sinks. Yes, I can remember the pain and the internal fight going on in my head before I got knocked out. I close my eyes, permitting my mind to replay the angst-driven scene.

_*Flashback:_

Danny looked away from his parents in shame. He was torn between telling them his secret or keeping his alter ego between himself, Tucker, Sam, and Jazz. "Just leave me alone, OKAY?!" Danny sputtered. His eyes widened and he raced towards his room. He just wanted to be alone. _Should I tell them? They might dissect me "molecule by molecule". They're my parents; would they really do that to their only son?_ Danny lay on his bed, thoughts swirling around in his throbbing brain. _Maybe if they knew..._

Suddenly, Danny heard is favorite Dumpty Humpty tune and reached over to grab his cell phone.

"Hello?" Danny asked, sitting up.

"Danny, what did you do?" Sam deliberately asked, "Your sister called". _Great._Danny thought. _Now everyone is going to be after me._

"It was nothing, Sam. I just didn't feel like getting dissected tonight". And with that, Danny hung up. He lay back down before realizing that Sam would be coming after him at any given moment to make him pay for hanging up on her. _If only she knew how I felt about her._ Danny thought to himself, _my life is too complicated._

Danny got up with his signature, "Going ghost!" and flew out of his stuffy room and into the clear night sky. He was torn between telling his parents about Phantom, and torn again about telling Sam how he felt. _Maybe if I told them, everything would b-_. Suddenly, an anti-ectoplasm dart the size of a grape landed in Danny's shoulder blade. _Oh great, more good news_. He then fell out of the sky as if gravity decided to give him a great hug.

_*End Flashback._

With a deep sigh, I look back up at Sam. She seems to be formulating a plan, but as I peer into her eyes, I take note of the internal feud going on. I snort at that; she has no idea what I have to deal with and the pains I go through just to make everyone happy. Does anyone really know the mentally damaging crap that I have to put up with? It really takes its toll on me, but the only thing that keeps me running is that girl right across from me. But, I don't even think she knows how I feel about her. Let alone, her feeling the same way. _Why does my life have to be so complicated?_

* * *

**Poor Danny! He can't ever catch a break, can he? Remember how this is categorized as Hurt/Comfort/Romance? Yeah, be prepared. For what, I can't say. I don't even know what it is yet, but oh, when my mind starts rolling, it rolls to no end. Can't say I didn't warn ya! Please leave a review! They're all greatly appreciated! :D**

**~Annsofly**

**August 23, 2013**

**6:32 pm**


End file.
